In Desperate Love
by Laurynn
Summary: The story continues! Inuyasha might have a solution to bring him and the Yasha gang freedom at last! Meanwhile, Kagome is attacked! Will Inuyasha be faithful and come to her rescue despite his confusion and her anger at him for Miroku's wicked deeds?
1. Default Chapter

This is my first Fanfiction on Fanfiction.net, yet not my first Fanfiction because my computer idiotic and wouldn't let me open a stupid account so hopefully they'll all be up super soon. Anyways, so hopefully most of you know the basis for Inuyasha and that's all I'm working off of. Soooo, read & review please! Arigato! Ja!  
  
Laurynn  
  
Ps- I don't own Inuyasha but I would sure like to try.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Inuyasha!" Yelled Kagome, tapping her foot impatiently from the bottom of the well. Instead of Inuyasha's face coming over the well's top, today she saw Shippou's.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Hey Shippou, tell Inuyasha to get his butt down here right now. I'm not in the mood for him to be off somewhere." Shippou swallowed.  
  
"Wouldn't you like Kirara to come get you anyway?"  
  
"As a matter of fact yes. You better tell Inuyasha too high-tail it over here anyway. If we don't get on this next shard I'm gonna scream. I need something to take my mind off all the stress from my life." Kirara popped her head over and in a flash of fire she jumped down big enough to carry her. Kagome didn't pat her in a friendly way like she usually did being in such a bad mood. Today her grandfather had told the school that she had the flu and yesterday she had final exams in all her classes and she was sure she bombed them all.  
  
What a lousy day, Kagome thought to herself. Wow, where is everyone? When Kirara landed lightly onto the ground above she didn't see one member of her entire group except for Shippou.  
  
"Where is everyone? I want to get on the next shard as fast as I can." She jumped off Kirara ready to go.  
  
"Miroku and Inuyasha went off yesterday for a walk and never came back." Said Shippou with slightly chattering teeth.  
  
"Where's Sango?"  
  
"Went to look for them this morning."  
  
Perfect! Just perfect! Kagome thought as she got back onto Kirara and Shippou boarded too.  
  
"Well? Which way did they go?" Shippou thought a moment. She pointed to left and with a rather bumpy start they were off. She thought a few moments after they started.  
  
"Shippou, don't you think you should go and look for them up higher? It might be easier." Shippou shrugged and jumped off running behind the bushes. Soon after a giant pink bubble rose above them.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Are we heading back now?" Sango wondered aloud.  
  
"Yes." The two chorused.  
  
"After that kind of battle I just want to take a long nap." Miroku said, pretending to accidentally fall on Sango's shoulder. She stepped out of the way and as Inuyasha and Sango walked away, Miroku twitched on the ground. Inuyasha wasn't talking and Sango found the silence inviting. She sprinted back to the town. It didn't take her long to get there or to ponder the whereabouts of Kirara and Shippou before falling leaning her head against a tree nearby the well to wait for Kagome who had said when she left she would be back soon. Inuyasha and Miroku followed suit in sitting down. Settling near Sango, they talked.  
  
"Where do you think the others went?" Inuyasha merely shrugged.  
  
"Is something wrong, Inuyasha? You've been really quiet since this morning." He suddenly smelled a familiar smell.  
  
"What? Oh, Naw. Just whipped I guess. I mean, we didn't get a jewel shard from that battle so what was the point. We just wasted our time." He gritted his teeth, smelling for more of Kagome's scent. Miroku ignored it, that was just Inuyasha's way. He fell asleep pretty quickly but something in the back of Inuyasha's mind wouldn't let him fall asleep. Something about the absence of Kirara and Shippou. They wouldn't just wander off. No, something had to have moved them or taken them. It was probably Kagome with them but why wouldn't she go down to the village? Something about today was different that usual. He woke up feeling it and he felt it now; a strange force. It seemed familiar, as though he'd felt it in great surges before but he couldn't place it in since it was so distant. He kept his ears alert but closed his eyes.  
  
He sniffed the air. He smelled Miroku and Sango easily seeing as they were close. He smelled Shippou and Kirara and Kagome in the distance. He also smelled youkai; it seemed to be very close. Something else caught his attention but it was such a blunt smell he barley recognized it. He opened his eyes. He stood up and sniffed the space around him. It was so familiar yet he couldn't place it but as soon as Kagome's scent ran through his nostrils again he quickly remembered her. Sango squinted her eyes to watch him. Alone in Sengoku Judai for any human or weak being was not good and he decided to go after them. He stood up and jumped high into the air following her scent. He guessed Kagome had ridden Kirara because it was high. He pursued it until the aroma that had been stumping him came across him in a large cloud. He chased it, forgetting about Kagome. Sango stood. She put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot like Kagome did. Hmm, where could he be off to? She wondered. She decided to follow quietly underneath him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Shippou come down!" She floated softly down in front until Kirara came to him. He caught Kirara's first tail and jumped onto her back next to Kagome. He popped gently back to the Shippou she knew. "Did you see them?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Not a trace." She waited for a sign, something to show her what to do. Kirara landed. She was tired of going nowhere. She had obviously been napping peacefully before Kagome had disturbed her. She yawned and bucked Kagome lightly to the ground. Kagome felt a small blaze of heat before she saw a tiny Kirara nuzzle into her. This comforted her more than anything had all day. Something cared for her. Shippou climbed a small tree and swung his legs back and forth holding the trunk. She removed her backpack and carefully backed up against the same tree. She pulled out her math homework and with Kirara snuggled up next to her leg tried to figure out the next problem.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sango was beside herself. But something was telling her to go back and sleep.  
  
Where is he going? We can't just keep splitting up! We work so much better as a team! Argh! I know I shouldn't feel bad for Miroku, he can protect himself fine but he's alone and sleeping. Kagome has her bow and Kirara and Shippou mostly have just strength and speed but oh Inuyasha you have the Tetsusaiga so I really hope your going to protect them. I want to go back but - No! I have to go back to Miroku because he's sleeping... But I want to follow you. Find out where you're going... Go to them, protect them. Please protect them. Please...  
  
Sango stopped. Without warning Inuyasha suddenly turned. He looked to be following a different smell. There were two smells intriguing him. This one, it was so familiar, he wanted to go and find it.  
  
KAGOME! Don't forget about her! Sango's mind was yelling at him. But he yelled at himself. He paused and began to drift down to bounce off another tree limb. Should she follow? She followed him further. This time she misjudged him. He didn't jump but actually stopped and stood on the tree limb but Sango couldn't stop herself since she had been running to keep up with his long strides. She plunged right through the wood so Inuyasha could see her. She came to a halt. His eyes averted her. Silenced, Sango was apprehensive but decided he'd already probably known.  
  
"You don't seem to be surprised. Did you sense me?"  
  
"I'm a inu-youkai [dog-demon]. I smell."  
  
"You're a hanyou and you don't have to be so cocky." But for once in her life she bit her tongue. He really hadn't said anything all day, let alone anything cocky. She expected him to lash out but she could tell something was holding him from it. She had never seen Inuyasha hold his retaliation so well. Usually he'd've said something to make her shut up but his silence worked all the same in that so she ventured forward again with a different subject...  
  
"What's bothering you?"  
  
"Nothing. What makes you think I'm being bothered?" She felt him coming back to her. Him being his arrogant self again.  
  
"You've said nothing all day." He sniffed the air. "And you keep sniffing the air. You did it back by the village and just now... Why can't you smell Kagome's scent?" She burst suddenly. His gold eyes stopped their movement and focused in Sango below him.  
  
"What makes you think that? I can smell her fine. She's over that way some." He waved his hand east.  
  
"You would've gone to find her already I would've thought. Isn't that why you left?" He sighed. He looked back at the sky, trying to sniff  
  
"If it makes you feel better I'll sniff their exact location out and you can all troop back. Will you feel safer?" Sango stiffened.  
  
"I thought it was your job to look after her. I thought she was the reason you stopped your nap so quick. She's your responsibility here. I'm fine," she said turning away. "But it might not be so wise to leave her just a bow and arrow. I thought it might make you feel better if she was with us." That had come out all wrong. If Kagome and the others went back to the village, knowing Miroku, he'd probably make a move on her and ask her to have his child. Then again with Kirara and Shippou there, he best not try anything to severe.  
  
"You don't have to pretend you're all big and bad, Sango. Everyone has a fear, I'm sure." There was a moment Sango wanted to retaliate. She was a youkai slayer. She wasn't really allowed to be afraid, was she? She stopped herself from saying something that would've proved she was pretending to be all big and bad. That she wasn't afraid of anything. She was scared; for Kohako, his life. She pushed it aside and thought of something more in the moment.  
  
"What is yours?" Inuyasha eyes focused on Sango again.  
  
"Sango, Sango, you're forgotten who you're talking to." He suddenly leapt towards the area he had pointed to before. Sango thought he might be searching Kagome again and stuck to his trail closely underneath but before she ran to keep up she whispered "No, I didn't."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Did I leave you in suspense? I hope so! Anyways read and review and feel free to email me as a review too! Luv&miss. Lauryn 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Inuyasha but I would sure like to try!  
  
Laurynn  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Argh, I can't get this!" Kagome erased the problem on her paper trying not to wake Kirara who was snoozing peacefully. All of a sudden, Kirara sprang up onto all fours and growled at the canopy of the tree. Kagome, a little startled, stopped to watch. She hadn't even known Kirara was awake. She watched as Kirara continually snarled at an invisible force. She titled her head.  
  
"Kirara? What's wrong?" In a blast of heat, he suddenly grew from a small cuddly-looking youkai to a very large and annoyed one. Kagome looked up. What was Kirara doing? Then Kirara turned back into her usual self and waited as Inuyasha plowed through the top of the trees and Sango from her right.  
  
"AHHHH!" Kagome covered her head as she was showered with leaves. Inuyasha's face looked distracted, as if his mind was somewhere else.  
  
"Oh gawd. You scared me! You scared Kirara too. She knew you were coming. She was growling like mad." Kirara ran and jumped onto Sango's shoulder in a single bound. Inuyasha didn't say anything but jumped back up onto the limb and soared away. Sango watched him out of her peripheral vision. She sighed, shook her head and nodded towards the way she had come.  
  
"We better get back. We left the monk by himself. He might be shaken a little by the lack of the sight of a female five minutes after he wakes up." She started back through the bushes.  
  
"What was that about?" Shippou asked. He jumped from the branch he was sitting on and went through the bushes.  
  
"What do you mean?" She walked next to the little kitsune.  
  
"Inuyasha seemed over-quiet. Usually he would be aggravated that we'd gone off but he didn't look like he cared."  
  
"I didn't notice. He was only here for ten seconds anyway. I'm sure he was just worried." Shippou let out a sarcastic laugh as Kagome raced to walk even with Sango.  
  
"Why all the long faces?" Kirara purred and rubbed Sango's face as she answered.  
  
"We just finished a youkai battle and Inuyasha smelled you. We're exhausted."  
  
"Tell me good news, Sango. Did we get a shard?" She looked weaker than usual from the battle. Kagome noticed her cheeks and hair were singed. Her arm, she noted, had a large burn on it. She was limped a tad on her right leg and Kagome observed the bags under her eyes. Sango looked into her eyes but the blank stare behind them told Kagome that there was no shard involved.  
  
"Maybe you should ride Kirara. The Hiraikotsu can't be light and you look tired."  
  
"I'll manage fine." She tried walking without the limp but using her leg proved not be a very good idea, Kagome thought, when she had to go back to the limp. Kagome let Sango lean on her by putting Sango's arm over her shoulder.  
  
"When we get back to camp I'll mix up some herbs okay?"  
  
"Kagome, I'll be fine."  
  
"Tell about this battle." Kagome said, ignoring her protest. They made it back to the village quick enough. Miroku's five minutes had almost expired. He was standing up with his staff and looking around as though he'd just woke up.  
  
"Sango, Kagome!" He exclaimed as they came into the clear. "I thought you guys had left."  
  
"Well, we tried." Sango muttered and Kagome helped her sit. As she got up to gather herbs she questioned Miroku about Inuyasha.  
  
"He didn't come back? He should've made it here first. Sango's leg was burned and we were limping a bit." He shrugged.  
  
"Take Kirara, you'll make it back faster." Sango said as Kirara reluctantly changed form for the umpteenth time.  
  
"I'll make it quick Kirara, I promise." Kagome set out to look for her spices and herbs. Kirara seemed to want to go nestle with Sango so she did whatever Kagome instructed stopping at various plants and taking some.  
  
"Now we have to go get a few plants by the river." She was going to ask Kirara if she knew if there was river nearby but Kirara was already on her way. It was merely a small stream but served its purpose all the same. She picked the flora she wanted and turned, almost on instinct. She had seen something red out of the corner of her eye. Inuyasha was at the top of one of tallest trees in the small clearing. She looked up. He'd probably smell her soon if he hadn't already and judging by his mood Kagome didn't want to get him riled up so she pretended not to observe him. She gathered what she needed and hopped back onto to Kirara turning to look at him once more before she left. She sat on Kirara not moving. He hadn't discerned her smell from the others in the forest or he would've probably jumped down to have a brief chat. Again she decided to leave him be, based on his sudden distraction.  
  
"Yaw." She told Kirara, lightly digging her heel into his side and they headed back. When they landed, Miroku was sporting a red hand-mark on his right cheek and every time he looked at Sango he blushed profusely. Kagome stifled a "you-know-better" giggle, glancing at Miroku. As she mixed the herbs, Sango told her about the battle. Obviously it had been a fire- youkai. Miroku was barely injured at all except for slight charring across his right arm. Sango said Inuyasha and her had come off worst since they'd been up close to the youkai. Sango said Inuyasha eventually brought out the Tetsusaiga. Slicing him in half, the reward was simply the gratification of killing it; there were no shards of the Shikon no Tama. Kagome snapped her fingers.  
  
"I hate wasting my energy on youkai that are just plain vicious." Sango raised her eyebrows.  
  
"You weren't even there, Kagome." The tips of her fingers flew to her lips.  
  
"Oh ya, guess I got carried away there, but still you guys have to waste your energy, you know? It's like a one in a hundred pick!" Kagome was breathing heavily through her nose.  
  
"Calm down. It'll be all right. We'll get the Shikon no Tama before Naraku. I swear it if it's the last thing I do."  
  
She saw Sango's face. It was determined. Kagome felt a pang of compassion for her as she looked into Sango's eyes. She talked ill of her brother Sota all the time and Sango lived with it without a complaint. Naraku's and his minions had turned her own brother against her. She was out to get Naraku and she had just sworn to Kagome that they would get the Shikon no Tama before him and Kagome believed her. She wanted to soothe Sango.  
  
"I know we will but there must be some way to get it faster. A shortcut or something right? There's got be a way. "  
  
"Kagome! You're the only person we know of too ever be able to see shards of the jewel other than probably Kikyo right? So in a sense we are taking the shortcut. This is only shortcut we know of or I'm sure Inuyasha would've already taken it." Kagome shrugged.  
  
"If it is then why is he beating us? Naraku is way more powerful than all of us combined. Last time we saw he barley had to raise a finger and -"  
  
"And you know why? Because he's put people all under some kind of spell or has given them something that they want just to persuade them so he doesn't have to get dirt under his fingers nails. Naraku plays dirty but he stays clean somewhere far away from the action. He's smart like that."  
  
"Don't ever let me hear you say that again!" Kagome yelled, covering her ears. "Naraku is stupid and arrogant! He thinks only of himself and the Shikon no Tama. What kind of person in their right mind wants it? Evil will only come of it once it is found! He is foolish to go after it with such high hopes. Nothing good has ever come from it. I almost wish Midoriko hadn't done it; thrust it out of her body but then again she saved many innocent lives so I can't blame her for making a mistake. I'm sure she probably didn't even have a choice." Sango's eyes were raging again. Behind her everyday happiness and cheery spirit was anger and hatred. Sango wanted to kill Naraku just as they all wanted. Perhaps that's why Miroku thought he thought he could suck up to her; because they had their hatred for Naraku in common. She had never answered his "bear my child" pick up line. Maybe that was a sign that she felt pity for him as well as herself.  
  
The sun began to set as they began to walk back to the village. They set up inside the hut. Kagome unrolled her sleeping bag.  
  
"You can't blame Midoriko." Sango said quietly. Kagome looked up and tried to say something but Sango cut her off, not wanting to talk about it anymore. "Maybe you better get home. It's getting late and we'll be here tomorrow, I assure you."  
  
"I think I'll wait till Inuyasha comes back." She said, climbing in her sleeping bag.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Something tells me I should." She closed her eyes and thought of the day, so long ago.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where is this shrine?" Kagome asked, climbing out of the well. Nothing was familiar. The trees and flowers looked like they'd been growing forever undisturbed and beautiful. "Grandfather? Mother? Sota?" Then Kagome saw it. The tree. Her tree. She ran to put but upon closer examination of this tree, her tree, there was a boy, pinned to the tree by an arrow. She climbed up to be next to him. She touched him. She looked at the arrow. It looked forever ancient. The vines had come up around the boy's legs and arms and his white hair blew in the soft wind. She climbed clumsily up next to him. His scent made her light- headed. His eyes opened. He swore he'd kill her, tear her from limb to limb and shouted at her. He went to swipe at her arm but grabbed it instead of cutting it and brought her head close to his chest. She felt the arrow against her heart. The wind gusted and they were encircled by flowers in a radiant glow of sunshine. Her hair blew and waved towards the heavens, flowers getting caught in her stunning tangles. She closed her eyes, arms embracing. His lips brushed hers. She suddenly felt a sharp nail on the back of her neck and realized his hand wasn't around her waste anymore. They kissed. She suddenly opened her eyes in terror, lips still joined, the nail on her neck grew sharper and sharper until-  
  
BANG.  
  
She saw his evil golden eyes flash before her seconds before she awoke.  
  
"Kagome?" Startled, she opened her eyes; she was drenched in sweat. She was breathing the same as if she had just run a mile.  
  
"Yes?" She asked the darkness breathlessly.  
  
"It's almost dawn. Do you want to come down to the stream with me?" She recognized Sango's voice. Sango, hearing Kagome's scared voice, added "Sorry about the noise. I dropped Hiraikotsu right by your head." Most mornings when she was with Sango, before Miroku and Inuyasha woke up Sango and Kagome went down to the stream to wash.  
  
"It's okay. Just hold on. I just need to get my bag." She felt to the side of her sleeping bag and picked up her backpack.  
  
"How far are we from the well?" She asked sleepily, not remembering which hut they fell asleep in.  
  
"It's just in the forest. We're near Kaede's hut? It's through over there." Sango pointed. "You waited last night for Inuyasha. He did not come back." Feeling bad that if she went home, Sango would have to bathe alone with Miroku around, she went. She talked while Sango stepped in. The sun hadn't come up yet but there was a blue haze hanging over her and she could see the outline of Sango and the forest slightly.  
  
"Why didn't you go home last night?" Sango's voice pierced the peace.  
  
"I wanted to..."  
  
"Were you worried for him?"  
  
"Huh? Inuyasha can take care of himself. He doesn't need me but lately he's been ... kinda distracted. I just wanted to be assured he would come back before I left. So I wouldn't feel so guilty I guess."  
  
"Kagome tell me the absolute truth. Do you-" The bushes to their left rustled loudly.  
  
"Who goes?" Kagome yelled, standing up. Sango was instantaneously reminded of Kikyo by Kagome's voice, although Sango had only has a few brief encounters with her. Kagome waited. Sango grabbed her towel for fear of Miroku, Kagome guessed. Someone stepped out of the bushes. Neither Kagome nor Sango could distinguish who it was until they spoke.  
  
"Ye shall not be worried. It is only I, Kaede." The girls both exhaled and Sango put her towel back on the bank.  
  
"What are you doing here, Kaede?" Asked Kagome sitting back down.  
  
"I am worried. Something is most wrong."  
  
"Wrong? Where?"  
  
"Within your group. There is disturbance, I fear."  
  
"Inuyasha?" They asked in unison. Kagome saw Kaede's outline raise her head to look at them. Sango got out and towel dried her body. She changed as Kaede spoke.  
  
"I have noticed lately his mood swings have been more violent and he keeps to himself more. I think he is dangerous. He hasn't come back in a day now. Ye must watch to who ye trust."  
  
Sango picked the towel off the ground and began to rub her long hair dry. No one spoke. The sun started to rise over the east horizon. Kaede realized what time it was for the sun to be rising. "Kagome, Sango I must get going. Sunrise is my time to get back. We have some sickness. I must tend to the wounds. Ye are aware. Do as I have commanded." And she set her foot back through the bushes and she was gone.  
  
"I have to admit, that was strange." Sango confessed. "Why would you show up so early and warn us about none other than "Mr. Mood Swing" himself. I mean she lives just through the woods. Why couldn't she have just told us when we stopped by. We always do. And how did she know about Inuyasha? We've been off the last couple of days. When would she have seen him?"  
  
"Ah about that, I think Kaede and Inuyasha might be... connected somehow."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sango asked, completely bewildered.  
  
"Well, Kaede grew up knowing about Inuyasha. I mean her whole village knew about him but a lot of them died and Kaede is old. Kikyo and Kaede were close and Kikyo was always very close to Inuyasha. Other than Kikyo she probably knew the most about him and she had the beads ready when the spell was broken when the spell wasn't supposed to be broken, you know? It was supposed to hold forever. She must've known the jewel would come back. She must've known he would be revived. I can't help feeling Kaede has some kind of connection to him, like she's watching him or she knows him so well that she can...predict everything about him."  
  
"You think maybe she saw us leave and came to check on us and saw him by himself or something?"  
  
"Maybe but Kaede also isn't telling us something." Sango looked skeptical at this last remark but Kagome disregarded it.  
  
"Are you going home tonight? I'm sure your family is worried." Sango asked.  
  
"Sango it's barely past sunrise yet! Let's see what the new day brings."  
  
"What are you depending on? If Inuyasha comes back will you go?" Kagome was the one to look uncertain now.  
  
"Why do you keep bringing this up?"  
  
"You worry about him so much when he has the Tetsusaiga and his strength. I mean, the only youkais that can really overpower him have to be really strong. You act like if you don't wait for him, he might be helpless." Kagome's eyes fell. She replied in a low voice bordering on a whisper.  
  
"He's not as tough as he lets on. So he's got the Tetsusaiga but he really such a softy. He -" She looked up and saw Sango's eyes. They were disbelieving.  
  
"Inuyasha, a softy?" Kagome bit her lip.  
  
"You won't say anything, will you Sango?" She looked hopeful.  
  
"No... but has he really opened up to you like that before? I mean, how do you know all that?"  
  
"I know Inuyasha. I see right through his heroic act." They reached their hut. Miroku was still sleeping.  
  
"Remember, don't say anything to him. Don't tell Miroku either. Let's keep this between us."  
  
"Does Kaede see through him too?"  
  
"I think she knows he has a good heart because of his love for Kikyo but Kaede knows he can be dangerous. I know Inuyasha is dangerous sometimes but he's really just hiding himself. He's practically a saint. He wants to get the Shikon no Tama because he's tired of being bullied around by everyone telling him he's a little hanyou puppy. I would be too. I know Inuyasha will be ruthless after he gets it but if it's what he wants at that time... I'll give it to him. After that, I don't know if I'll come back. Finding the Shikon no Tama is my main goal right now. It should purify and begone. If it doesn't after that, I will be its keeper. You and Miroku will have your revenge on Naraku by then and Inuyasha will have his wish so what am I to do?"  
  
"You could stay with me." Sango offered. "I've no place to go either." "But I'd want to go back to Tokyo. One of us would have to leave our own environment. I know that if I stayed I would miss everything back home. It would be radical if you would come to Tokyo with me but..."  
  
"But what? It would be nice to meet your family and visit your village. Why not?"  
  
"Oh Sango, if you only knew. Everything is different. Different clothes different things. You wouldn't know about anything. I mean it would take some serious adapting for you to get used to it and people would think you were crazy for carrying around the Hiraikotsu. There aren't any youkais to battle either. Everything is much more peaceful. The biggest things I have to worry about is what to wear on a date or doing my homework."  
  
"A date?"  
  
"Uhhh... it's like when you and someone you like go somewhere together. Sortof."  
  
"You have a love back in your era?" Hojo could hardly be considered a love.  
  
"He's just a friend. But anyway, I guess you could come back with me once or twice when I go so you could see. I mean you guys don't even have indoor plumbing!" Sango nodded at the first part but began looking a little puzzled at the end. Miroku awoke and they woke up Kirara and Shippou to go look for Inuyasha.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Inuyasha but I would sure like to try! Laurynn  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Walking through the woods without Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga made Kagome fell really vulnerable. Kagome, stay calm. Why are you even worried? You're so well protected with Miroku and Sango. They have brains and you can take care of yourself so stop worrying!  
  
"Come to me Human. Come to me. You are the key. You will be my success!" Black, slurred speech from the forest hissed. Kagome stopped dead. It wasn't Miroku's voice or even Inuyasha's. It seemed so distant. Sango stopped behind her and Miroku ran into Sango without realizing it and took advantage of the situation to pinch her bum. Kagome didn't laugh as she heard Miroku's beating going on behind her. Sango walked up next to her, but the dumbfounded expression on Kagome's face told Sango something was wrong. Miroku quickly recovered, standing up as Sango put her hand on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Kagome?" Her eyes moved slowly along the row of trees. She stepped, eyes now darting furiously along them.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango ventured again, watching her step. Miroku was now on Kagome's opposite side. He pinched her arm as she stepped again.  
  
"Kagome what's wrong?" Miroku asked, pinching her arm the second time. Unexpectedly, the canopy of the trees was swiftly broken and Inuyasha plowed through the top. Leaves scattered in all directions as Sango and Miroku each grabbed Kagome's hands and pulled her out of the way of his landing.  
  
"A jewel shard?" Kagome's murmur broke through Inuyasha's confused thoughts. She still seemed to be in her own little world and that caught Inuyasha off guard.  
  
"A jewel shard? You sensed one Kagome? Kagome?" Inuyasha walked up to her and grabbed her jaw with his right hand and pointed it as his own face. Kagome's eyes would not tear from the forest and until he had her head turned awkwardly.  
  
"They're coming." She said. Everyone looked around puzzled. "They're coming for a human."  
  
"Kagome what are you talking about?" Sango said shaking off the weird feeling Kagome's words has given her neck and arm hair, which now seemed to be standing slightly, even in the heat. Inuyasha suddenly stepped back. He looked at Kagome's face, horrified. "No. Kagome, how? How did you know?" Her eyes penetrated him.  
  
"I heard it. It's coming for a human. It's coming for me. Is it not Inuyasha?" Sango stepped forward.  
  
"What is going on?" She demanded. Inuyasha's face had stayed in its shocked state but now he let his mouth hang open and shook his head so he looked more bewildered at her words then aghast. He backed into the clearing where he had originally jumped down and bent his knees. He zoomed upward through the opening he had made. Sango rushed to Kagome's side. She grabbed Kagome's shoulders and shook her like a rag doll. Kagome, usually strong, faltered as her fragile boy hit the ground in a dead faint.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I really didn't shake her that hard." Sango said, trying to make up for Kagome's sudden passing out, which had been blamed on her. They were in a hut back in Kaede's village.  
  
"You know, I've been thinking. Kagome doesn't usually hold back like she was. Perhaps a youkai or something of the sort is controlling her. I mean she's a very strong and smart girl for her age. She's not by far as weak as she was acting." Miroku was saying.  
  
"A youkai? I dunno. Just because she was acting a little feeble we've jumped to the conclusion that something is wrong." He shrugged at her words.  
  
"It just seems a bit odd is all." Miroku told her.  
  
A voice came out from outside making them both jump. "She is not weak."  
  
Sango and Miroku looked to see Inuyasha standing in the doorway. "And she is not being controlled by a youkai. She should be fine when she wakes. Actually it might be wise to fetch Kaede. She will wake faster with her aide and she is much wiser than you or I in the art of medicine, I should think." Sango volunteered to go and about ten minutes later returned with Kaede. They explained the situation.  
  
"She's been sleeping for almost three days!" Exclaimed Miroku. "That must've been really something, whatever made her faint." Kaede gathered herbs from her hut and brought them back. She brought a relatively smelly one made with a strong odor that would surely bring anyone from their grave. Inuyasha and Kirara both had to leave the hut. Kagome began to stir as Inuyasha came in with Kirara and Kaede left with the reeking aromatic plant. She turned over and over in her sleep without waking. She began to open her eyes very slowly. She blinked and sat up and looked at straight at Inuyasha.  
  
"What did you hear?" The others waited. She asked in a whisper. His eyebrows raised.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What did you hear?" She stood and walked over to him. He was quite a but taller than her and he towered over her. She stood right in front of him and looked up.  
  
"Don't lie to me." Her voice was still quiet. He, instead of pushing her away and yelling like she expected, he pulled her outside by her arm and started towards the woods. They went a few paces in so the dense trees blocked them from view.  
  
"Kagome tell me what you heard and then I'll tell you what I heard."  
  
"I heard a low voice. It was coming. It was going to take a human and use it to his success."  
  
"Damn." He sniffed the air and growled loudly at something she couldn't see. "You are not to leave this era. It isn't safe. Stay here and don't wander far from the village."  
  
"Who are you to tell me what to do and where to stay?" He tightened his stare; his eyes locked with hers and repeated "Do not wander from the village. It is not safe." He walked back with her as she tried to ask what he had heard but he refused to answer. He spoke some words to Kaede and headed back for the forest. Kaede told them all "Inuyasha will be gone for a few days. None of you are to wander from the village. Kagome, you are to stay in this era. Good day."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The few days turned out to be a week and a week turned into two weeks which passed slowly by. Miroku and Sango were quite glad for the break and thought there was no point in continuing without Inuyasha unless he wanted to quit altogether. Kirara and Shippo mostly just played around the village. On the day of Inuyasha's return, Kagome had gone to the river to wash while Sango watched Miroku and Kaede brought her some clothes. Kagome had received a priestess outfit similar to Kaede's. While Kagome was trying to figure out how people did hair without a brush, Inuyasha returned to the village. Kaede offered to do her hair and put a white ribbon in, identical to her own. An old maiden from the village came down to the river to alert Kaede and Kagome of Inuyasha's return but at the sight of Kagome froze and said a prayer thanking the heavens for sending Kikyo back. Her outfit was obviously similar to Kikyo's, as well as Kaede's. This was the second time she had been forced to wash her school uniform. The last time Inuyasha had not seen her, but coming over the hill he froze also. He squinted and blinked, walking slowly towards her. She collected her clothes and wet towel from the riverbank but when she turned around Inuyasha was a pace away. He brushed her cheek with his finger. She blushed, looking into his eyes. Were they sharing this moment? Was this a sign that he cared for her?  
  
"Kikyo?" She pursed her lips and moved away.  
  
"OSUWARI!" Huffily, she walked back up towards the village.  
  
"Kagome, come back." He said wiping dirt off his face, realizing Kagome was in control of his necklace and not Kikyo.  
  
"You need to tell us apart. I'm not here to play silly little love games with a half-youkai because he was once in love with someone who looks like me! IM GOING HOME!"  
  
"Kagome wait!" He reached his hand after her. She grabbed her clothes and ran all the way through the forest to the well. Of course by the time she got there Inuyasha was sitting on the well's brim.  
  
"Look-"  
  
"OSUWARI!" He fell face down in the dirt and pulling himself up he stepped in front of Kagome.  
  
"I want to talk to you. Why do you have to be so childish? If you go down there you won't have anyone to protect you!" Kagome stood on the brim and just as she was going to jump down she stopped.  
  
"Protect me from what exactly? I'm going to Tokyo, for God's sake."  
  
"Can't you see the reasons why I've been so quiet? Its because-" Suddenly the ground gave a tremendous quake.  
  
Kagome fell off the brim and fell into Inuyasha's arms, calling "EARTHQUAKE!" at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha cocked his head slightly, raising his eyebrow and put her down.  
  
"I take it you don't have earthquakes here?" She asked as the earth shook again.  
  
"Well, that depends. What's an earthquake?"  
  
"Where's that coming from? Why is the ground shaking like that?" he shrugged and bent his knees preparing to jump. Abruptly, the booming got louder and the land shook more violently and more frequently. The trees nearest to them were knocked down as a giant black dragonish-looking youkai roared loudly at finding prey. Kagome backed up and Sango and Shippo arrived swiftly after on Kirara's back. Sango jumped off and, grabbing the Hiraikotsu swung it violently at the youkai. He dodged it and the Hiraikotsu landed somewhere behind him. Great. Now the Hiraikotsu was useless, behind the monster on the ground.  
  
"Where's Miroku when you need him?" Inuyasha yelled. "This is a long range battle!"  
  
"We told him we'd check out where the noise was coming from." She yelled over the youkai's roar. Kagome saw a jewel shard but it was embedded deep in the monster.  
  
"It's got a jewel shard!" Kagome thought quickly and grabbed her bow and arrow. Preparing to fire, she ran in front of Inuyasha and aimed the arrow at the youkai's heart, where the shard was. Inuyasha jumped forward and pushed Kagome sideways into the bushes. But the bushed turned out to be thin and the force of his push sent her through them only behind them was a hill and his shove sent her backward down the steadily declining hill. At the bottom of the hill her foot caught a root of a nearby tree and she tripped, and fell backwards, hitting her head on a rock. Kagome heard a voice before the second before her eyes closed and all feeling left her body and it said, "At last you are mine. I WILL USE YOU WELL." 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I've revamped up to here so far, so enjoy!  
  
I don't own Inuyasha but I would sure like to try!  
  
Laurynn  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Feeling as if she'd been asleep for a year, Kagome opened her eyes to blackness. She rubbed her throbbing head and sat up. She felt her eyes. They had been bandaged.  
  
"Lie down. You must heal before rejoining your traveling abilities." The voice was fairly similar to something she had heard before.  
  
"Wha- what happened?" Her voice was hoarse from the lack of use.  
  
"You hit your head and were knocked out but your eyes were also badly burned so I patched them up also." Kagome's head hurt but she didn't feel any pain in her eyes.  
  
"My eyes? They feel normal."  
  
"I put a healing agent on them. They shouldn't hurt and in a week or so you should be able to see just fine so just keep the bandage on."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Kagaruo. What is yours fair maiden?"  
  
"Kagome. Where is my group?"  
  
"Group? You were with no group. I found you alone."  
  
"But-" She strained her memory to think but it hurt. She felt her necklace around her neck and her bow on the table next to her. This comforted her.  
  
"I would like to hear of your group. The path through the forest is very close by. We have visitors all the time. Could you describe them? Maybe they will be by later." Said the man. His voice was soothing.  
  
"Well... we have two humans, a monk and a youkai-slayer, a cat youkai, a half-youkai, and a kitsune." She told him, thinking of them each in turn.  
  
"Do you often fight within this group?"  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"A youkai and a youkai-slayer?"  
  
"Mainly everyone gets along fine. The humans get into a bunch of squabbles and the half-youkai is very stubborn." But then she remembered she needed to get back with them. "How long have I been asleep?" She said changing the subject.  
  
"About three days. You have a nasty wound on your head. I expected you to wake up much earlier though. You do have a lot of strength to pull through like that though." She strained her head to think about how fast they would find her. Surely Inuyasha would sniff her down and then he would come find her right?  
  
But it seemed as the days went by slowly; her hope seemed to dwindle. It was the fourth day after she had woken up and she had shown kindness to the man. He had a servant but she offered to do things. She often heard the servant, who she had heard speak only once or twice but, clambering around cleaning and dusting. The man himself seemed nice but he would not allow Kagome to get up or take the bandages off. Her eyes felt completely normal but he insisted that it would hurt and possibly damage or blind her eyes if she opened them because of the medicine he had put on them which would flow straight into her eyes. It was awkward when there was nothing to talk about. Kagome also longed for the fresh air but Kagaruo was by her bedside every moment and she always had the bandages over her eyes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"It's been nine days! You've tried to sniff her down a hundred times." Inuyasha hadn't spoken a true word since Kagome's disappearance but Sango tried to reason with him when he pointed towards the woods and started to leave.  
  
"Will you tell me what happened at least?" Sango pleaded, walking after him. They had all followed a trail of Kagome's scent down a steep hill by the clearing where they battled the youkai. He found a rock with Kagome's blood on it but her trail ended.  
  
"She couldn't have just disappeared." Miroku reasoned, but even Kirara failed to find her scent. Inuyasha pointed back to the village and Sango stopped walking.  
  
"Stay." He muttered to her.  
  
"I can take care of myself!"  
  
"Don't follow me."  
  
"And why not?" He didn't answer her. He took off at a greater speed then Sango could run and she quickly fell behind. He ran to the area. He smelled her but her aroma but it was fading. He fell to his knees and put his weight on his hands.  
  
"Kagome..." Sango walked up. He stood up, pretending not to be sad at all.  
  
"What's going to happen?" She remembered Kagome's words: "He's not as tough as he makes himself look. So he's got the Tetsusaiga but he really such a softy." He was speaking to her, let alone speaking so she replied.  
  
"We'll find her and she'll be fine.  
  
"She had priestess clothes on." Inuyasha cut through her thoughts. "I thought she was Kikyo. She got upset and tried to go back through the well. I stopped her and that youkai came and she tried to shoot an arrow at it and I stopped her and pushed her. Her blood was on that rock." Sango walked to him and put her finger under his chin and pulled his chin up. Their eyes met.  
  
"Someone once told me-" She caught herself and rephrased her statement. "Someone wise once told me that everyone has a fear. Just as I fear for Kohako's life, you will fear for Kagome's. And-" He had put his gaze on the ground but lifted it at her last words. "There is no shame in that." She turned and walked away. He stood up, shook off his gentleness routine and lowered his eyebrows evilly.  
  
"Kagome you better be in perfect condition when I find you or there is gonna be a major ass beating." He let himself sink back into his softhearted self for a second and shouted "KAGOME!"  
  
In the woods a little way off, Sango smiled. 


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Inuyasha but I would sure like to try!  
  
Updated and revamped, here's chapter 5.  
  
Laurynn  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kagome woke with a start. She heard her name being called.  
  
"Kagaruo!" She waited. "Kagaruo?" Nobody answered. She put her bow on her shoulder and stepped onto the floor. She wobbled a little from not walking for so long. She felt around. She found a chair and felt an arm, which startled her immensely.  
  
"Kagaruo?" She ventured. Moving gently down further to the waist of the human she felt a sword and stumbled back. She had to get out of there. She felt her way for ten minutes looking for the door. As soon as she was outside she ran. She couldn't see with the bandage but feeling the air and sunshine was bliss in itself. She ran but then seeing as she was so close to the woods it probably wasn't a good idea because of the trees and eventually walked. She did start hitting trees. She needed to see. She fumbled blindly through a part of the woods where even the trees seemed to feel different.  
  
"I don't care!" She said ripping off the bandage. She could see perfectly. She blinked a few seconds. Where was she? She climbed the nearest tree. She felt as thought someone had been calling her.  
  
"HELLO?" She yelled. She had a sudden idea. She grabbed her bow and arrow and shot about five or six arrows as far as she could in different directions and yelled "OSUWARI!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Miles away, Inuyasha was suddenly thrown to the ground.  
  
"Ouch." He sat up and rubbed his head. "What was that?" He saw his necklace giving light. It suddenly clicked. "Kagome? Kagome your alive?" He started to run faster searching frantically for her trace.  
  
"Say it again Kagome. Let me know where you are." He whispered. He jumped. "KAGOME!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She heard it. A faint calling, like a dream. It echoed in her head. Her name. Again. Again. "OSUWARI!" Come on Inuyasha she thought. Know that I'm still here. Come find me! She longed to see them, her group. Anyone! A voice behind her sounded.  
  
"Ah, human, I'm afraid you will not be going back today."  
  
"Kagaruo?" She asked, but before she could turn around something hit her in the back of the head so violently she was thrown several meters before she hit the ground, hair strewn all over her face. Her ribbon had come loose. An evil laugh echoed and faded. He took Kagome back to his hut placed her back in the bed and put the bandage back over her eyes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"KAGOME!" He yelled sitting up, again. He spent no less than two more hours frantically searching. It started to get dark and she didn't say it again. This lowered his spirits. "Kagome, say it again. Just let me know you're alive. One more time. Just one more time." He headed back to camp. He saw Miroku making a fire outside.  
  
"Welcome back Inuyasha. Sango is gathering firewood. Did you have any luck?" He hadn't expected Inuyasha to reply.  
  
"She's alive but that's all I know." Miroku hadn't anticipated he would even talk since he had only talked to Sango since the day of her disappearance. Sango returned with firewood and just in time to hear Inuyasha's story.  
  
"She said 'osuwari' twice today. I saw my necklace light up. It's almost as if she's being kept somewhere because they seemed desperate attempts. She said them a minute apart and then for the rest of the time I didn't falter."  
  
"That's a good sign. At least she's alive." Sango said, agreeing with Miroku's happy expression.  
  
"No, she's being held somewhere. I'd bet you Tetsusaiga its Naraku. He probably already has the jewel we've collected."  
  
"Kagome is strong. Don't accuse her yet. I'm sure she'll pull through." But she really wasn't sure. If Naraku really did have Kagome, she was surely a goner.  
  
Everyone in their group needed Kagome to finish the journey. She held them together. If Kagome wasn't there then Inuyasha would be distant with the group. If Kagome wasn't there Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha would be let down; without Kagome's aide for seeing the shards, they would probably never find him. If Kagome was there then Naraku would prosper and Inuyasha's first guess was him. He wasn't stupid.  
  
Waking early the next morning, he left without saying anything to anyone and wanted to get a full day in searching. He started running, jumping every few minutes. He soon came to a clearing bathed in a new smell; much different then the forests leaves and bark. It was covered in the odor of blood. Blood was spattered over the ground. Inuyasha stepped back. He realized another smell. He remembered the same smell from the youkai battle. This was where he caught and devoured his dinner, most likely. He hoped with all his might that it wasn't Kagome's blood, even though he didn't smell her. He kept going. About an hour later he saw an arrow beneath him in mid-jump. He landed on the tree with it. It was Kagome's. He sniffed around.  
  
"Kagome?" He breathed. He found another arrow further on and then a white ribbon. He kept them in hand. He came across a small hut. Her perfumed trail was all over. Then he smelled someone else. Someone who wanted something from him. Someone who would kill Kagome for something he wanted and it had the same smell as when he had first searched for Kagome. How could he have not recognized it? He barred his teeth and growled.  
  
"No. No! Kagome!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome heard her name again. She was riding in something. A car? No, she was still in Sengoku Judai. She could smell the forest and the air was fresher. She was being carried. She tried to move her arms to remove the bandage, which was somehow back over her eyes.  
  
"Let me go." She said defiantly.  
  
"Ah, you are awake."  
  
"I said let me go."  
  
"I heard what you said, human." She blinked, under the bandages around her eyes.  
  
"You are a...youkai?"  
  
"Why would you think that?"  
  
"You referred to me as a human. Humans don't do that."  
  
"That's clever. I suppose I can answer one of your questions. I am."  
  
"And why does my head ache so?"  
  
"I knocked you out."  
  
"Why mustn't I see your face?" She had concluded that she hadn't seen his face for a reason. That had to be it. He was keeping her hostage. Probably looking for the jewel shards, but Kagome still felt them against her neck as he moved swiftly.  
  
"Oh you will soon enough." She struggled to move her arms but they were bound tightly to her side.  
  
"Why are we moving?" She demanded.  
  
"You're quite a nosy little brat aren't you?"  
  
"I really haven't cause you any trouble. Please answer me."  
  
"Inuyasha has found us to quickly."  
  
"You know of Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yes, I know of him."  
  
If he has found us, why are we moving? She asked herself. He must want something from me. She felt the jewel shards on her necklace. It can't be Naraku. He'd have taken those first.  
  
"May I say something?" She had to get away; she was in the arms of a mad- youkai.  
  
"You may not."  
  
"OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!" Except this time she screamed it at the top of her lungs.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha faltered. He looked at his necklace. He hit the ground twice more.  
  
"Geez Kagome." He sat up. "I'm gonna have a swollen head after this over."  
  
"You already have a swollen head." Sango told him jumping off Kirara.  
  
"I wanted to help you today." Miroku said, jumping off after her. Shippo was on Kirara's back listening to them intently.  
  
Inuyasha stepped up and showed them the arrows and her ribbon he'd found earlier.  
  
"Their Kagome's all right. Her smell is all over them."  
  
"Do you smell anyone else on it?"  
  
"No." He lied.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sango pried.  
  
"I didn't smell anyone else. I'm sure."  
  
"Where to next?" Sango asked, mounting Kirara.  
  
"Actually, I think we should head south." Inuyasha told them. Miroku stared blankly.  
  
"South?" He asked, frowning.  
  
"Ya, something tells me she's south. Whoever was in that hut," he said, pointing, "their smell leads south and disappears a few paces that way." Inuyasha had come by a hut smelled and Kagome, but no one was inside and then outside he found her arrows and ribbon. He knew they had gone south but he also knew that humans worried twice as much as demons did. He kept his thoughts to himself. Miroku and Shippou clambered back onto Kirara and they took off behind Inuyasha. The smell of Kagome's kidnapper got stronger by the hour. He knew they must have been getting close. Black speech filled the forest again.  
  
"I have what you want now come and get it. Inuyasha you fool, come to me!" Then he heard Kagome's voice.  
  
"LET ME GO! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" Then evil laughter filled the clearing. Inuyasha stopped. Sango and Miroku hadn't heard a thing, but when Inuyasha landed they followed suit and he told them what he'd heard just then and back when Kagome fainted. He had heard the voice too.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"I thought you all had heard it to but then I realized whoever it was, was coming for Kagome so they probably only let her hear. I only heard it that day because my ears are more tuned then humans ears are." He paused. "We're getting close. Keep you eyes open, both of you and be ready for battle. We might get an unexpected attack."  
  
"From who?" Shippo asked. He bit his lip.  
  
"FROM WHO?" Sango demanded, hands on her hips.  
  
"I was hoping to avoid that subject until later times."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Humans worry to much." He stood his ground as she got off Kirara and she walked up to him so close her nose almost touched his. She grabbed his lapel but he didn't move. She was trying to make him unstable and scared but it wasn't working. She gave one last attempt at unbalancing him and when it failed she stood on tiptoe and brought her face close to his.  
  
"You listen here. I'm a youkai-slayer. I'm not allowed to worry over foolish things."  
  
"What about things that are not foolish? What about Kohako? You worry for him and I'll worry about Kagome and what's best for her." Her gaze fell. "Sango? There is no shame in that." Sango let go of him kimono and he jumped onto the nearest tree and began to sniff out their scent again.  
  
"Kagome was right!" She yelled to his back. He turned his head and yelled "About what?"  
  
"You really are a softy on the inside." He felt himself blush slightly but quickly acted normal. He jumped back down next to her.  
  
"If I'm gonna be a youkai someday, I can't be as nice as I am."  
  
"You shouldn't hide who you are." She told him smiling.  
  
"You should know. 'I'm a youkai slayer. I'm not allowed to worry over such- '" Sango blushed and Inuyasha held is tongue, for one of the second times in his life.  
  
"We'd better keep moving." He said quickly. She walked back to Kirara hoping Miroku and the others hadn't heard and they'd been to busy fighting about which way Kagome went to realize Sango's crimson shade. She hopped on. Inuyasha was already ahead of them. Suddenly they were plunged into an area immersed in Kagome's kidnapper's scent. Inuyasha landed and didn't jump up again. Miroku warned them to stop as he the look on Inuyasha's face. It seemed as though his worst fears were confirmed.  
  
"Inuyasha? What's going on? Why can't you sniff down Kagome?" Shippo demanded.  
  
"I've known who the kidnapper was. I've known...but now I know why and we're close..."  
  
"WHO?" They all asked at once.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed as the blindfold was ripped off. She was tied to a nearby tree. There was a cliff not far from her. Maybe somehow if she got loose... No, she would never get him off the cliff. He was too strong. The only thing she could do was let Inuyasha know she was alive and maybe he'd come and rescue her. The only problem was that yelling sit did not enable him to find her any quicker. It simply let him know she was alive. She looked over at him, the ruthless inu-youkai [dog demon]. She sneered. What did he want with her? She didn't have anything to give him except half of the Shikon no Tama but he wasn't after the jewel. He thought it was a dumb thing to waste his time on. He was already a youkai so what did he care. Naraku wanted it to become a youkai also but Sesshomaru couldn't be bothered with getting stronger by looking for worthless slices of a jewel no bigger than his little fingernail.  
  
No, he wanted something more. Something of Inuyasha's that he didn't consider Inuyasha's: something that was his fathers. Kagome remembered it well. The day when Sesshomaru had found the grave of his father in a black pearl in Inuyasha's right eye and they traveled inside it only to find the Tetsusaiga, which they both wanted. But only Inuyasha could use it well because of Sesshomaru's lack of kindness for humans. Sesshomaru, of course, did not know this. It was their father's love for humans, mainly Inuyasha's mother, which helped the sword transform.  
  
Bringing Kagome back to her evil reality were the ropes cutting uncomfortably into her skin. She struggled but they were binding her were tight. He looked as though he was waiting. He opened his mouth and she recognized the voice as the one she heard in forest.  
  
"Come and I shall give you what you desire." She wiggled her back and forth violently but her torso was so secure if she had picked up her legs she would not have fallen down a centimeter. It was slightly harder to breathe let alone shout but she tried.  
  
"Osuwari!" She wheezed. He walked over to her and lifted his hand. Poison shot out and swelled around her head in a green haze. Her head drooped. He untied her. She lay in a heap at the bottom of the tree. Kagome was dead.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yes, I know...Boo hoo. Very sad. So, now that you want to know what happens next, you should read on. And then review. 


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Inuyasha but I would sure like to try!  
  
3 Laurynn  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Sesshomaru?" They gasped.  
  
"He's got her? For what? He didn't take the shards did he?" But Inuyasha yelled as the necklace lit up. Pitched forward, he managed to stay standing. He barely wobbled.  
  
"She's getting weaker!" He told them but Sango guessed what had happened.  
  
"She's trying to signal us! She's still alive."  
  
"But she's weak! We have to find her and we have to find her now!" She nodded and ran back to Kirara. He jumped following the smell.  
  
"What could he want?" Shippo asked as Kirara took flight. He almost laughed. What did he want? What a stupid question. He knew exactly what Sesshomaru wanted above all things. The thing that only he could not possess the Tetsusaiga. Almost a quarter of an hour later, the came to a cliff and Sesshomaru was nowhere to been seen. His eyes fell on Kagome lying there. He stepped forward.  
  
"What have you done to her?" He yelled at the air. He jumped down from the tree in front of Kagome.  
  
"I put her out of her misery, the poor wretch."  
  
"No!" He pulled the Tetsusaiga out of its sheath, it was small and ragged.  
  
"I'm glad you understand." Said the youkai, eyeing his sword.  
  
"I deny any relation to you! I deny sharing the same father as you!"  
  
"All for the memory of a dead mortal girl, you say this? You must have really loved her. I've seen you show sympathy and compassion for humans but even I did not know you would deny your father for this- this human. You call me the filth? I laugh at you, you worthless hanyou!" He picked up Kagome by the lapel of her shirt and as her head lolled back, he put her out over the cliff.  
  
"I do not deny my father. I deny you!" The Tetsusaiga transformed into it's true form and he started to run.  
  
"I would try and save her, Inuyasha." He stopped running and blinked.  
  
"SHE'S DEAD! YOU KILLED HER! THERE ISN'T A WAY UNLESS I AVENGE HER DEATH!" He yelled, the rage showing in his fierce eyes now.  
  
"You forget I possess the Tensaiga. If you give me the Tetsusaiga then I shall return your human to you."  
  
"Alive?"  
  
"Aye. Only I can bring her back." He's right! Inuyasha thought.  
  
"What about you give me the Tensusaiga and the girl. Why do you need the Tensusaiga anyway? If I give you the Tetsusaiga you would not need the Tensusaiga anymore." He could see Sesshomaru pondering this offer. He seemed to agree that he wouldn't need it and then an evil grin spread over his face.  
  
"Deal. Hand me the Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha looked down at the sword. He had used it to slay so many demons, to protect Kagome so many times, and it was his, as it was his fathers.  
  
Sesshomaru would never be able to harness the power so it would be useless to him. He carefully untied the sheath from his waist. He took the transformed sword and ran the blade along his finger where his blood flowed. Then he ran his blood along the flat side of the sword, claiming it as his own. He sheathed it and laid it on the ground. He bowed to his faithful sword. He stepped back. Sango saw his face. His eyes were fearful that Sesshomaru would drop Kagome.  
  
Sesshomaru showed no respect for his own sword. He took his free hand and with his fingernail slit the string holding the Tensusaiga and caught it. He raised it as if to make a strike with only its scabbard on and threw it carelessly at Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha caught it and tied it around his waist. He eyed Sesshomaru, who still held Kagome over the edge. He put his hand out and the sword started to move slowly towards him, ending with a jump straight into Sesshomaru's hand.  
  
"We had a deal!" His grin widened.  
  
"Yes, but it's rather unfair don't you see? We trade swords and that makes us equal. If I give you the girl you must tell me how to utilize the full energy of Tetsusaiga." He laughed a long piercing echoing laugh. Inuyasha saw no way out but when he didn't say anything Sango shouted to him.  
  
"This is Kagome's life! You can't kill her over a sword! She stayed in this era to get the shards. She could've forgotten us and left us to die as the shards were gathered in the wrong hands! She risked her life to keep us alive! You must save her or I will and-"  
  
"I would never let Kagome die, even if I had to give my life. You should know that." He looked over his shoulder into her eyes. She had a determined look on her face. He looked back at the ground and then nodded. She retreated to stand with Miroku and the others.  
  
"The sword transforms when you show compassion for humans. The full power of Tetsusaiga-" He had distinctly seen Sesshomaru's grin fade.  
  
"Humans?"  
  
"You can't use it! Why don't you just give her back?" Inuyasha realized the hand that was on the sword's handle was not Sesshomaru's own. He had taken it. Stolen it. It looked like a human's.  
  
"Tell me how I wield the full power of Tetsusaiga." Sesshomaru commanded. Inuyasha's eyes had found Sango's again, almost as a sense of comfort. She nodded gently. He looked back at his half-brother.  
  
He had to save her no matter what.  
  
"The full power of Tetsusaiga is gained when the sword had been thrust into the wind-scar."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"The wind-scar," he droned," is a fissure that forms when the good and evil energy rubs against each other. You will smell it."  
  
"Thank you for all your information Inuyasha and although I cannot fully trust all this, I feel you would give your life for these humans, mostly this one." He nodded at Sango and Miroku and then stared pointedly at Kagome.  
  
"Therefore I am forced to believe if I do not leave now you will fight me. I wish to spare your life at the moment but the day will come when I will slay you. You are lucky today is not that day. You do not have the Tetsusaiga now but the last time you were insulted over this girl you fought well, with the Tetsusaiga. Now that I possess it, I am sure you will lose. We shall meet again and battle, Inuyasha. And I promise it will be your last battle."  
  
Inuyasha saw these next moments in slow motion. It was as if all his senses were suddenly dulled.  
  
Sesshomaru's good hand, holding Kagome up, let go of her lapel. He saw her drop slowly out of sight. If she had not already been dead the fall would have surely kill her. But Sesshomaru could care less and jumped into the air and disappeared into the sky on his cloud. Inuyasha's instinct moved quickly and he ran to the edge and without hesitation jumped after her.  
  
He was speeding like a bullet, yet slower then ever, toward her but she was already miles ahead. He didn't care if it killed him, as long as Kagome was revived without harm or injury it was worth risking his life. He raced towards her and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her upwards.  
  
She was in his arms. He wanted to ask if he'd harmed her, if she was okay. Then he saw her face, her graceful face. In the next few moments he dedicated himself to always protect her and cherish her. He had to save her but they were rocketing downwards. Inuyasha was wondering why they hadn't already hit the ground but everything seemed to be going extra slow. He whipped the Tensusaiga out of its sheath and jammed it into the cliff as they fell. It slowed them slightly.  
  
When they neared the ground they weren't going nearly as slow as they should've been going and Inuyasha let go of the Tensusaiga and pushed off the cliff with all his might. Would they make the river?  
  
Splash. They were pulled under. Inuyasha swam up to the surface holding her wrist. The river was very fast but he was able to pull himself onto the bank and her after him. His senses returned.  
  
He heard the rushing river and Miroku, Shippo, and Sango's strangled cries. He was dripping but holding her tight. He pushed her chest in trying to make her breath. He forgot she was dead. He tried to dry her off with his robe but he was soaked to the bone. Kirara jumped down with them on back and landed a lot faster then Inuyasha had. He picked her up. The sky was getting lighter and Inuyasha knew what tonight was. He placed Kagome, wet, in Sango's arms.  
  
"Get her back to the village. I want you to wake her up tomorrow with the Tensusaiga and to give her bed rest for a day. Then send her home. They will better know how to cope with her injuries there." He handed Miroku the sword.  
  
"And where are you going?" Miroku asked.  
  
"It draws ever closer Inuyasha." Said Myoga emerging from Miroku's hair.  
  
"I can't imagine why you're here! I haven't seen or heard from you in months! Does that mean if I had fought him I would've won?" Inuyasha asked angrily.  
  
"I resent that."  
  
"I have business tonight, is all Miroku." He glanced at Shippo and Myoga crudely. " And I trust those who know what my business is, to keep their mouths shut." I shall be back in a few days. When I return Kagome shall be in her own time. Aye?" They nodded. Shippou stepped forward.  
  
"Kagome will be upset, Inuyasha. There is no doubt you know this. She was mad when you absentmindedly didn't tell her and now going off without anyone? She'll be mad but I'll tell her where you went. I will tell Kagome even if I won't tell them." His mad expression changed soft. He looked at Kagome's peaceful expression.  
  
"You may tell Kagome. I suppose she will already know anyways."  
  
"What about us?" Sango asked loudly.  
  
"I don't tell those who don't need to know."  
  
"Why do Shippo and Myoga know then?" Miroku asked.  
  
"If I could've helped it, none of them would know. It is against my wishes but I must go. Since I am not there to protect you tonight, I suggest you get in before dark. Do not forget the Tensusaiga and do not fail me. I'm counting on all you to make this work."  
  
"Make what work?" Sango yelled but he's already disappeared beyond the trees. She scowled.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- 


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Inuyasha but I would sure like to try!  
  
Laurynn  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Why can't they just trust me?" Inuyasha asked himself. He cut through the woods jumping and running. He climbed a high tree and hid himself in the canopy. He smelled youkai throughout the forest. He watched the sunset. He looked up into the sky, expecting to see a moon even though he knew he would not find one.  
  
Suddenly he felt his claws grow into short fingernails, his fangs grow into teeth and his ears being sucked in by his head. He kept running his tongue over his teeth. He hated being human but more than human he hated being a hanyou more. Being a hanyou was the whole reason he became human. As soon as they gathered the shards he would become a demon and ditch the others. Then he remembered Kagome's sweet face, her innocence, her beauty, and his oath to always protect that.  
  
Being a human or a youkai would've been fine for him. If Kikyo were alive you would be a human. He reminded himself. Now after being with Kagome for so long he realized just exactly how helpless humans really were, how he could not protect Kagome while he was human. He had never had a need to protect Kikyo. He had lived a cursed life until now. Being a half-breed had strengthened Inuyasha's heart until the point where love was unfamiliar. Being a youkai or a human was better than being a hanyou. At least he would've known his boundaries, his powers that would not change if he were full human or full youkai.  
  
Anything is better than being a hanyou. Inuyasha thought. At least you don't suddenly change into someone you're unfamiliar with and become helpless. But if I do become a youkai then Kagome and me...No! There is nothing between Kagome and I!  
  
It happened again. Her face surfaced in his mind. Did being a human make his heart softer?  
  
No! Snap out of it! But he remembered his vow to always protect and cherish her when he dived off the cliff to save her from harm. The one he had made after he'd almost killed himself for her. He did love her. Do I?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome sat up panting. She couldn't see. She screamed.  
  
"Sesshomaru! I KNOW IT'S YOU! LET ME GO! OSU-" She felt a gentle hand on your shoulder and heard Sango's voice.  
  
"I put that over your eyes because of the sun. You've been - sleeping and I figured when you opened your eyes it would be very bright." She was still breathing heavily. "I was also given strict instructions on how to care for you."  
  
"To care for me? I can take care of myself Sango. You know that." She sat up and took the bandage off. Sango had been right. It was bright out.  
  
"Yes, I do but the instructions were not given by me." She blinked.  
  
"Who were they given by?"  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Where is he?" She growled. Sango hesitated.  
  
"He didn't say where he was going."  
  
"He just left?"  
  
"Well, he told Shippo and Myoga where he was going but he didn't tell me or Miroku."  
  
"Where's Shippo?"  
  
"Can't be to far, can he? I'll get him." She wandered outside to get him.  
  
"I can't believe my eyes! You're al-!" Sango sliced her throat with her finger behind Kagome's back.  
  
"I think Inuyasha should explain it to you." Sango said flatly, cutting him off.  
  
"Where is he Shippo?"  
  
"There was no moon last night." Shippo informed her.  
  
"And he went off alone?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why? Why doesn't he use his brain? He'd be better off to stay here!" She was getting furious by the second.  
  
"Sango and Miroku don't know and he wanted to keep it that way."  
  
"It's not long before they'll find out anyways. He can't hide it forever." She said, even more crossly.  
  
"He said that he didn't even want you guys to find out." Sango piped up.  
  
"He didn't. He was very cross that night. Do you remember Shippo?"  
  
"Yes. He was really mad that night!"  
  
"Well if had told us instead of trying to hide it he would have been much better off."  
  
"You know him, he's as stubborn as an ox!" Shippo agreed. Kagome smiled. She looked outside.  
  
"He should be back by now! The sun's been up for awhile."  
  
"He said he would be back in a few days."  
  
"A few days? Did he say why?"  
  
"No. But we did agree that when he returned you would be back in your own time." Sango told her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, you did -" Shippo started but stopped as Sango began waving wildly behind Kagome's head.  
  
"Have some...injuries!" Shippo improvised.  
  
"From what?"  
  
"I told you he would explain it all to you."  
  
"Well since I'm supposed to go home on his orders, how about I go look for him to make him mad? Mind if I borrow Kirara?" Sango was speechless. She obvious thought Kagome was under Inuyasha's power and had to do whatever he said and she was not.  
  
"Uh... Sure. Why not?" She laughed uneasily.  
  
"Sango relax. We're talking about Inuyasha remember?" She nodded reassuringly but said nothing. Kirara transformed and Kagome jumped on.  
  
"Yaw." She said. Kirara leapt up. Kagome grabbed Kirara's fur because of the sudden jolt.  
  
"Can you smell out Inuyasha out for me Kirara?" Kirara growled an approval and began to go faster. Kagome was grasping Kirara as they bounded hastily toward his scent. About ten minutes later Kirara landed. Kagome hopped off and Kirara curled up next to tree and fell asleep, silently changing to into a small youkai. Kagome began to look for Inuyasha, but knowing he would probably smell her or find her first she didn't look very hard. After about a quarter of an hour of no sign of Inuyasha, something worried her.  
  
She found Kirara and checked to see if the small demon still smelled him. The youkai seemed puzzled as though nothing had changed. She looked this time. About five hard minutes of looking up and down, through and through she saw him sitting by a river. She was sure he would've smelled her by now or at least heard her but alas he did not move. She was right behind him and saw his eyes reflected in the river, hypnotized by the water's reflection of himself. He saw her reflection in the water above him. He was shocked suddenly and jumped up and began to draw his sword.  
  
"Relax! It's just me!" He sighed relief. "Are...you okay?"  
  
"I just didn't expect you so...soon."  
  
"Soon? Oh so you did tell them to send me home? WHAT FOR?" She pretended not to sound accusing.  
  
"Well...uh...I was just thinking about what's best...for...you."  
  
"How come that doesn't seem like the truth? Maybe it was the way you have to think about it or didn't look me in the eye!" He opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off. "You saw Kikyo? Is that why you can't?" He cut her off this time.  
  
"Kagome stop!" He said, holding her arms by her side so she wouldn't take her aggression out on him. "I never saw her!" She pulled her arms out of his grasp but continued to yell.  
  
"If it wasn't Kikyo then it was Kikyo's twin sister, was it? Maybe her triplet? But you're totally sure it wasn't Kikyo?" He lost it.  
  
"You can't ever be grateful can you? Always blaming things on me because I loved her once!"  
  
"You never stopped loving her Inuyasha! You never stop thinking about her! I see it in your eyes! That's the only reason you need me isn't it? To avenge her death! If it wasn't like you wanted me around or anything it's just for her!" She turned away from him.  
  
"Kagome why can't you ever just leave it alone?" He touched her shoulder. She shivered and rubbed her arms. She hastily changed the subject.  
  
"I don't want to go home not knowing what happened. They wouldn't tell me."  
  
"I just want you to listen. No interjecting."  
  
"But I-"He put his arm around her neck and his forefinger over her lips.  
  
"Listen."  
  
"Why?" She pulled away and he saw a tear in her eye. Turning around to see him, she saw his own desperate eyes. "Because I care about you." Her tear fell. He moved closer to her and wiped her tear away, but she stepped away. He grabbed her hand as she started to leave. She did not look at him.  
  
"Well, Sesshomaru kidnapped you...and well..." He caught sight of Kagome's eyes starring at his sword sia. It looked different. It looked familiarly different. It looked like the-  
  
"Tensaiga? Why in the world do you have the Tensaiga? "What exactly happened between you and Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Well...he had you tied up when we got there."  
  
"I don't remember you coming." She blinked and searched her mind. "He did some kinda funky thing with his hand and this green stuff came out and everything went black..." She let her own words penetrate the silence. I remember the first time I met Sesshomaru. She thought to herself. I remember Inuyasha kept me to get away from the green acid that came out of his fingers because...  
  
"...because it was ...poisonous." She blinked. "How did I survive?"  
  
"You didn't." This caught her a tad off guard.  
  
"What?" She asked in a disbelieving tone.  
  
"Ya. You uh...died." She gave him a piercing stare.  
  
"Well..." He said beginning to walk. She walked beside him as he spoke. He situated himself against a nearby tree and she, the tree next to him as he told her what happened, excluding the part where she was thrown off the cliff.  
  
"Why would you do that? The Tetsuseiga is so special to you! Why would you give your father's and your faithful word up for...me?" Kagome asked, incredulously.  
  
"You're my friend." He said. She stared at him for a few seconds, not believing he had just said that.  
  
"Thank you, Inuyasha. You've done a lot for me." He blinked, not knowing if he was able to utter anything back but he licked his lips with a disapproving look on his face and said  
  
"Your...welcome." He stood up, turned to look at the river, stretched his arms out wide and yawned. She also got up, turned away from him and began to brush any remaining dirt off her skirt. She turned around as he did and they were nose to nose. His hand brushed hers. His face moved closer to hers. She felt his body heat and his warm breath on her face. She closed her eyes. She felt his lips on hers. His hand caressed her cheek. They broke apart, and as though not daring to look at each other, walked in silence. She found Kirara asleep in a tree. As she coaxed Kirara down and jumped on her back her eyes met his. He took her hands in his. And pulled her off Kirara and into his arms.  
  
"Kagome, I was afraid. I was afraid you were dead. I was afraid ... that I would never see you alive again."  
  
"Well, here I am and you don't need to worry anymore." She nuzzled closer to his chest.  
  
"Are you going back?"  
  
"I don't know. Why do you want me to go back so bad?" She asked withdrawing slightly, and starring into his amber eyes.  
  
"I...I wasn't going to tell you but now that you asked...it doesn't look like I have a choice."  
  
"You don't." He sighed.  
  
"I lied. Sesshomaru just didn't give you back to us. He threw you off the cliff. I...I dived after you."  
  
"You WHAT? You dived off the cliff...after...me?"  
  
"Ya."  
  
"And how exactly did you, we, survive?"  
  
"I caught you and pushed off the cliff and we fell into the river. But it doesn't matter. I just didn't want to see you hurt in any way. I wanted you to go back because I was afraid you might have been wounded. Kaede can't heal everything, like your era can. I wanted you to be safe."  
  
"Oh Inuyasha!" She threw her arms around his neck, which was pulled down a bit because of their height difference. He blushed a smidgen before her put his arms around her too.  
  
"Well, if you want me to go back, then off I go. I'll be back in a few days okay? I promise." She added seeing his crestfallen face. But then, he smiled. One of the first true smiles he had ever seen him have. She wished his ocher eyes would stay that way forever. She climbed back on to Kirara still holding his hand.  
  
"Yaw." She told Kirara, and her hand slid out of his. 


	8. Chapter 8

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!  
  
I feel really bad but I skipped Chapter 8. I know I don't have a lot of fans and all but to the people who do read, I hate it when I mess up. Not like I'm a perfectionist or anything but I feel bad. 4give me people! **And then since you're forgiven go review!!**  
  
This is a tad short or maybe its not but it took me a few days to write it cuz I been busy and all that jazz. I haven't read my latest reviews (do I even have any?) so if it's easier to read I won't know so I'm continuing to write it the same.  
  
3Laurynn*  
  
Oops. Almost 4got: I don't own Inuyasha but I'd shur like to try!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Kagome climbed the ladder and pulled herself up. Walking past the tree she saw a little figure wearing an orange shirt.  
  
"Sota?" Sota looked up. He had tears in his eyes and his knee was bleeding. She knelt beside him. "What's wrong?" He continued to shed tears. "Tell me what happened." And Sota launched into explanation about how a bully at school pushed him down on the way home. She smiled.  
  
"Sota, I know you and your much braver than this! But it does look like a nasty cut. How about we go inside and wash it off?"  
  
"B-but I don't want m-mom and grandpa to know! They'll think I'm a wimp."  
  
"They would never think that." His eyes looked despairing.  
  
"Well, then we don't need to tell them okay? But, if this bully picks on you again, you let me know okay?" He nodded, sniffed and smiled.  
  
"What would you say to a piggy back ride?" He smiled.  
  
"Ya!" She bent down and wiped his tears on her shirt and got Sota on her back. She ran in the house and upstairs. She washed his cut off in the bathroom and put a Band-Aid on it.  
  
"There we go. All better. Now go play, okay?" He jumped down and ran out. She picked up the Band-Aid wrapper and threw in the trash. She motioned to shut off the light but Sota ran in and hugged her before she reached it.  
  
"Thanks sis." She was caught in mid-reach.  
  
"You're-you're welcome." He left and went downstairs. She walked into her room, dropped her backpack onto the floor, kicked off her shoes and collapsed on her bed.  
  
"What a day." She thought about Inuyasha. What was going on between them? He had jumped off a cliff to save her, even though if he had let her fall the outcome would've still been the same. They would've rode on Kirara down to get her and she would have a few bruises. He seemed genuinely worried about her. They had hugged. Why had she not seen it? His words echoed in her head " I just didn't want to see you hurt in any way. I wanted you to be safe. I was afraid . that I would never see you alive again." What did this mean? She blinked and sat up. She was so startled with the news she had failed to realize what had just happened in Sengoku Judai just moments earlier. She relived it in her mind.  
  
~~~~~ = FLASHBACK TO 10 MINUTES EARLIER *****=Kagome in her room  
  
(WARNING - this is really confusing!!!! It just switches back from the scene in the woods to Kagome in her bedroom thinking about it and commenting.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome, I was afraid. I was afraid you were dead. I was afraid . that I would never see you alive again."  
  
*****  
  
"Inuyasha? Afraid?" She said aloud to herself.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Well, here I am and you don't need to worry anymore." She nuzzled closer to his chest.  
  
*****  
  
"I hugged Inuyasha? And Inuyasha didn't freak out and try to kill me?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Are you going back?"  
  
"I don't know. Why do you want me to go back so bad?" She asked withdrawing slightly, and starring into his amber eyes.  
  
"I.I wasn't going to tell you but now that you asked.it doesn't look like I have a choice."  
  
"You don't." He sighed.  
  
"I lied. Sesshomaru just didn't give you back to us. He threw you off the cliff. I.I dived after you."  
  
"You WHAT? You dived off the cliff.after.me?"  
  
"Ya."  
  
"And how exactly did you, we, survive?"  
  
"I caught you and pushed off the cliff and we fell into the river. But it doesn't matter. I just didn't want to see you hurt in any way. I wanted you to go back because I was afraid you might have been wounded. Kaede can't heal everything, like your era can. I wanted you to be safe."  
  
*****  
  
"I know you want me to be safe Inuyasha, to avenge Kikyo's death, but diving off a cliff?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Oh Inuyasha!" She threw her arms around his neck, which was pulled down a bit because of their height difference. He blushed a smidgen before her put his arms around her too.  
  
*****  
  
"He hugged me back!!!!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Well, if you want me to go back, then off I go. I'll be back in a few days okay? I promise." She added seeing his crestfallen face.  
  
*****  
  
She was now standing up excitedly. "He was sad to see me go!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
But then, he smiled. One of the first true smiles he had ever seen him have. She wished his ocher eyes would stay that way forever. She climbed back on to Kirara still holding his hand.  
  
"Yaw." She told Kirara, and her hand slid out of his. ~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~  
  
"Did Inuyasha- What was I thinking? Was I awake when this all happened?" She lay back on her bed staring at the ceiling. What did this mean, in regards to love? Did he love her over Kikyo or was he just letting her hug him because he was happy to see that he could still take revenge on Naraku? 


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Inuyasha but I'd sure like to try! ^_^  
  
Laurynn*  
  
~~~~ Chapter 9  
  
"KAGOME! GET UP!"  
  
"Who? When?" She had fallen asleep on her bed. It was morning. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Sota came in.  
  
"Mom wants to know if you're going to school today?"  
  
"School? I mean, ya. What time is it?"  
  
"You have 10 minutes."  
  
"Get me some breakfast and I'll be down in a few Sota."  
  
"Okay!" He bounded downstairs as she changed into her uniform and grabbed her book bag. She ran her brush through her hair and looked in the mirror. She closed her eyes for a second to meditate on her classes, she hadn't been there in weeks. But as she stood there with her eyes closed the only thing that came to her mind, we're familiar amber eyes that belonged to-  
  
"Inuyasha?" Her eyes flew open.  
  
"Get out of my head. It was a hug, Kagome." She told herself. She shook it off and went downstairs to eat the half-defrosted bagel Sota made for her.  
  
~  
  
"Kagome?" She heard from across the courtyard. Kagome turned around. Eri, Yuka, and Arimi were goggling at her.  
  
"Hi guys."  
  
"Kagome! How are you feeling?" Asked Eri, running over.  
  
"Uh...better."  
  
"Better? Give us an update or something. You had us all worried. Especially Hojou-kun." They added giggling.  
  
"Well...better than I was feeling."  
  
"When I called your grandfather told me you we're at the doctor. What was the report?"  
  
"Ya, did he say what caused it?"  
  
"Caused what?" They stared.  
  
"Kagome, you've had food poisoning for the past three weeks. Does the doctor know what caused it?"  
  
"Oh!" She saw their faces. "No, we didn't find out, but I think it might've been the sushi we had a couple weeks ago. It tasted funny." As they made their way up to the school they anxiously glanced at her as though she might be contagious. Kagome and Yuka went to get their books and Kagome heard Arimi distinctly mutter "Don't ever let me eat sushi at their house again."  
  
The day went by slowly. They had gone over four new chapters in math since she'd been there and they had a review sheet due in history. Their presentations in science were due tomorrow and she was sure the essay she had written in English would get a low score. As she sat on the bench in physical fitness, the others kicked a ball around. She looked around the courtyard, but something made her do a double take. Something in the sky, the glint of a demon's eye. A shinidama chuu (soul catching demons)! Kikyo's soul catching demons, here in Tokyo? But as quick as it had come it had gone. She jumped up searching the skies for some glimpse of it again. Had she just been daydreaming? Eri, Yuka, and Arimi were being frighteningly silent. The bell rang. They changed quickly and as they were leaving the locker room, Kagome dropped her books, and her papers flew everywhere.  
  
"No, no I got it. You go ahead, You'll be late." They scurried to class. She picked up her papers but they were all out of order. She sat down on a bench and began to straighten them out. She put the last few in order and stood up as a hand covered her mouth, preventing her from screaming. She turned her head and almost did scream.  
  
"INUYASHA?!" She whispered frantically. He put his finger over her mouth. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"One of Kikyo's shinidama chuu is here. I think it's looking for you."  
  
"Me?" This news changed her mad expression at once.  
  
"Why else would it be here in Tokyo?" She didn't know any better than he did.  
  
"Actually, I wanted to know why you were in the girls locker room."  
  
"I was waiting for you. We have to get it back to Sengoku Judai." He said hastily changing the subject.  
  
"Why can't you just kill it?"  
  
"Because then the soul it was carrying would have to float through Tokyo."  
  
"Well, if it's in Tokyo looking for my soul then it wouldn't have a soul now would it?"  
  
"Uh...I don't know but I brought these for you." He held out her bow and arrow.  
  
"Inuyasha, this is modern day Tokyo, I can't carry a bow and arrow." She said pushing it away.  
  
"And your not supposed to be here." She said warningly.  
  
"Well if I'm going to kill it I'd better go before it steals some souls."  
  
"Ya and before any one discovers you're here." She said crossly.  
  
"Kagome, drop it. I think she wants your soul but I...I don't know exactly why."  
  
"Because she thinks I'm a threat to her chances of being with you." His face protested, but the door swung open and she rammed him sideways behind the first row of lockers.  
  
"Well, I'm failing the next person who does it because I told the administrative officer he needed to stop and he told me he would do it so these precautions are necessary. Hold on let me just grab these papers and we'll go." She heard her physical fitness teacher's voice talking to another teacher as she rustled some paper. Inuyasha went to speak. She put her hand over his mouth.  
  
"Go kill it and I'll be in Sengoku Judai tonight." She mouthed.  
  
"No, come with me now." The teachers left.  
  
"I can't, I have school." She said and she peeked around the lockers and then out the door before leaving, to make sure the coast was clear.  
  
"Be careful and don't let anyone see you."  
  
"Even if they did see me I wouldn't stand out very much would I?"  
  
"Stop joking and go." She ran to class.  
  
~~~  
  
"Miss Higurashi, you've been absent for three weeks and your late. Do you have an excuse?"  
  
"I...uh...had to stay late in gym. It won't happen again." She took her seat.  
  
"I know it won't because if it does, you'll most likely get suspended."  
  
"Suspended?" Eri, Yuka, and Arimi comforted her.  
  
"Maybe you'll be sick those days, and then you won't miss school purposely."  
  
"Maybe." She said glaring at her teacher.  
  
Walking home so exhausted from being back that she was staring at the sidewalk and therefore running into anyone else who wasn't watching where they were going. She had declined Eri's invitation to go out after school. She had promised Inuyasha. If she didn't go he'd probably search Tokyo to see if she was all right and she definitely didn't want that to happen. She was suddenly hit by a small running figure. She looked up to see that it was a little boy, and he was crying and taking heavy breaths. She looked around to see why the boy was running. No one was chasing him and he didn't look like he was in any immediate danger. She knelt beside him.  
  
"Calm down sweetie. What's wrong?" He looked skeptical that he should trust her but did anyways.  
  
"This boy at school, he was really mean to me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I pushed him down yesterday."  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"He laughed when I answered the question wrong."  
  
"Why didn't you ignore him?"  
  
"He hurt my feelings!"  
  
"Well, when you pushed him down did you make him feel good or did you hurt his feelings too?"  
  
"I probably hurt his feelings too."  
  
"So why don't you try being nice to him?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well, if your nice to him then he'll be nice to you." She wiped away his tears.  
  
"But what if he's mean to me again?"  
  
"He won't be." She patted him on the head, pulled out a piece of candy and gave it to him. Then gave him a push.  
  
"Now, run on home. You don't want to be late for dinner." He smiled and ran off. She walked the rest of the way home.  
  
As she arrived home, she walked upstairs.  
  
"Kagome?" Her mom called up the stairs.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We're having dinner in about an hour. Should I set a place for you?"  
  
"No, I promised Inuyasha I would go back tonight."  
  
"Won't you stay for a quick bite?" She really wasn't hungry.  
  
"No, I'll just get something quick." She gathered her other backpack and headed back downstairs. She found some gram crackers in the cupboard and trudged outside.  
  
"Bye mom."  
  
"That's all your eating?"  
  
"They'll probably be having something when I get there."  
  
"Is it sanitary?" She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes mom. We'll probably have soup or something."  
  
"Well have fun!" Her mom called after her but she only waved her hand at her mother as she turned to go down the well. She had made it in to the shrine room when something collided with her as she bent to throw her backpack down the well, knocking her off her feet. She let go of the backpack, which flew down the well and the gram crackers, which flew back and out of her other hand and hit the wall.  
  
"Sota!" She sat up rapidly, clutching her mouth.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to! I was chasing Buyo! " Blood started running down her fingers.  
  
"Kagome I'm so sorry! I'm going to get mom!" He scrambled to get up.  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes, she'll be fine." Said a voice. Kagome peered over the well to see Inuyasha at the bottom.  
  
"My blood?" She mumbled through her bloody fingers. She knew that was why he had come. If he could smell her blood, he wanted to know who, what, where, when, why and how.  
  
"A mile away." He jumped up.  
  
"What happened?" He tried to pry her hands away from her mouth but she pulled away.  
  
She nodded towards Sota. He laughed.  
  
"Come on lets get you cleaned up." When she did nothing he added "Get on my back." She shook her head, her hands were still clutching her bleeding mouth.  
  
"Arrgh. Fine." Seeing as Kagome was being so stubborn he picked her up like he would a baby and muttered "Bye Kid" to Sota. He stopped on the way through the well to pick up her backpack.  
  
~~  
  
That chapter was 5 pages but it seemed really short...but oh well... R&R! 


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Inuyasha but I's sure like to try!  
  
AN- sorry for all the Japanese its kind of a bad habit, but I made it readable so you'll understand ja!  
  
Lauryn*  
  
Chapter 10  
  
He jumped up into one of the darkest days in Sengoku Judai she had ever been in. He landed soft and ran to Kaede's hut and burst in.  
  
"What is the meaning?"  
  
"Of what?" Inuyasha set her down gently and turned to Kaede who looked agitated.  
  
"Ye comes bursting in!"  
  
"Kagome's hurt." Kaede's attention focused on Kagome.  
  
"Come child and sit." Kagome waked forward and sat down in front of Kaede. Kaede tried to pull her hands off but Kagome keep shaking her head.  
  
"Inuyasha, assist me please." Inuyasha who had been absentmindedly staring at something came over, pried her hands off and held them behind her back. Kaede then had force open Kagome's mouth and take a look. Then she cleaned off her face with a wet rag.  
  
"Is this a permanent tooth?" Kaede asked after a long while.  
  
"I-I don't know." She muttered.  
  
"Well, you'll survive. It's been knocked loose, but you'll be fine. Now go clean your hands." Kagome stood up and bowed.  
  
"Thank you." And she walked out. Inuyasha followed her. She picked up her book bag and turned to Inuyasha and thanked him also.  
  
"For what?" He asked bewildered.  
  
"You carried me here, did you not?"  
  
"I always carry you, do I not?" He asked imitating her.  
  
"But I ... you carried me different today."  
  
"You were taking to long."  
  
"Thank you for putting up with my stubbornness."  
  
"You're-you're welcome." He blinked. Kagome turned on her heel and walked to their own hut. Inuyasha blinked again and hustled to follow her.  
  
Shippo ran out as she neared the hut.  
  
"Kagome!" He ran up her arm and positioned himself on her shoulder. She smiled and patted his head. She moved the curtain aside and walked in.  
  
"You are back quickly Kagome." Miroku said from the corner on her right.  
  
"Which is a good thing." Said Sango, who was stroking Kirara up against the back wall. Inuyasha came in too.  
  
"Are we leaving tonight?" He asked.  
  
"Will it not be better if we leave in the morning?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I suppose. But have your things ready." Inuyasha looked pointedly at Sango.  
  
"What?" She tried to look innocent.  
  
"Well if we go tomorrow be sure to have enough clothes."  
  
"They'll be dry by morning."  
  
" I brought my hairdryer. We can dry your clothes before tonight." Kagome said, pulling her hairdryer out.  
  
"Oh did you? That would be wonderful!" The last Kagome brought a hairdryer, she showed Sango how to use it. Shippo had been absent from the lesson and was transfixed by it. So, Sango and Kagome, followed by Kirara, who didn't want Sango to stop petting her, and Shippo who was eager to learn what the hec a hairdryer was.  
  
Inuyasha watched as the curtain fell over the door.  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
"Kagome was injured." Inuyasha answered, tearing his gaze from the curtain to Miroku.  
  
"What happened? Was it bad?"  
  
"No, I took her to Kaede. She has a loose tooth." The words 'loose' and 'tooth' echoed around in Inuyasha's head as he flopped down next to Miroku and leaned against the wall.  
  
"How did that happen?" But Inuyasha wasn't paying attention. Loose tooth?  
  
"I've got it!" He sat up. "I know how we can beat Tetsusaiga!" Miroku did not look exited.  
  
"We don't want to beat Tetsusaiga, we want it back." Miroku corrected him.  
  
"You're right." He slumped back against the wall.  
  
"Well, tell me what's on your mind and maybe we can work something out."  
  
******OUTSIDE...  
  
"Kagome you're a lifesaver." Sango said, finishing up the last garment. Kagome was nestled against the hut stoking Kirara.  
  
"It's really no problem." Sango finished and handed the hairdryer to Shippo who ran it over to Kagome, whom put it in her bag. Sango folded her clothes up and waited for Kagome. She stood up and stretched and followed Sango inside.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha fell silent at their entrance. Sango threw Kagome a curious look and Kagome returned it.  
  
"Well if we're leaving early tomorrow we better get some rest." Inuyasha said hurriedly, standing up. Kagome rolled out her sleeping bad next to Sango and climbed in.  
  
"What was that?" She whispered to Sango, who shrugged.  
  
Shippo curled up next to the lump that was her feet. Sango's head was drooping on her Hiraikotsu, while Miroku, who was sitting against the wall, had his head leaning on his staff. Inuyasha blew out all the candles and they were thrown into darkness.  
  
*******NEXT DAY  
  
"Kagome?" Poke? Poke. Poke!  
  
"Ouch!" Kagome sat up. Inuyasha was sitting by her head trying to look innocent.  
  
"Wha'ja do that for?"  
  
"Time to go." He said simply. He got up and walked outside. She gathered her stuff and rolled up her sleeping bag and followed him. Everyone else was outside. Sango was all set to go with her bag and Hiraikotsu except that she was asleep on Kirara's back. Miroku was wide-eyed and tousle- haired, clinging to his staff as always.  
  
"We ready?" Sango gave a little snore.  
  
"That means yes." Kagome told him. And they were off. Almost as soon as they were off Sango woke up. She got off Kirara and walked with Kagome. Shippo was still asleep on Kirara who was walking next to Sango. Inuyasha and Miroku were walking quite a distance behind them talking intently.  
  
"I don't like the looks of this." Sango told her.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"They're being way to quiet." Kagome glanced back. They were quite deep in conversation.  
  
"I don't like this either." Sango looked over at her.  
  
"Well, how about I'll dislike it and you concentrate on locating some jewel shards?" Kagome met her eyes.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
About an hour later on concentrating...  
  
"Jewel Shard!" She pointed straight ahead. Miroku and Inuyasha's private conversation was cut short. They ran ahead of the girls. Sango grabbed Hiraikotsu and was at their heels. Kagome and the others at hers. Miroku and Inuyasha stopped halfway into the clearing  
  
It was a bear. A big bear. He was rampaging around an area of land and hadn't spotted them yet.  
  
"Hmm? Why does this look oddly familiar?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Well, if we attack the bear and go for the jewel shard Naraku won't be far off." Inuyasha told them.  
  
"If Miroku uses his kazaana (wind tunnel) then Naraku will most definitely let out his insects. If it serves as nothing else, it will at least draw him out." Sango pointed out.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha you should probably get the shard first." Kagome said, motioning toward the bear.  
  
"Whatever. Where is it?"  
  
"The shard is halfway down his left arm." Inuyasha began to run and made no intentions of reaching for his sword.  
  
"We can't waste time like this! Get out Tetsusaiga!" Kagome shouted. He stopped running in the middle of the field, turned and gave her a murderous look.  
  
"I was...just kidding!" She said, falsely high pitched. He turned and continued to run as they watched from a distance. He jumped up, rebounded off a tree and attacked with Sankon Tetsusou (Soul Scattering Iron Claw).  
  
"Iron Reamer Soul Stealer!" But as the bear was still rampaging around Inuyasha missed. He landed and blinked. Missed? He jumped up and tried again.  
  
"Iron Reamer Soul Stealer!" Right on target. It tore the bear's left arm off. Inuyasha caught it and landed. The bear, of course, had realized they were there and came charging at them and Miroku whipped out his kazaana, forgetting completely about Inuyasha.  
  
The winds began to pick up. The group huddled together behind Miroku. Kagome looked up. Red. Red kimono. Red kimono attached to Inuyasha.  
  
"Miroku!" Miroku looked over his shoulder at Kagome who yelled "Inuyasha!" Miroku looked at where Inuyasha had been seconds earlier. He had the bear's arm in one hand but was doing his best not to get sucked in.  
  
Kagome, thinking fast, dived into her bad and emerged with her bow and arrow. She aimed carefully and shot a Hama no Ya (Purity Arrow) straight at Inuyasha. It caught the sleeve of his arm and pinned him to a sturdy tree. Miroku finished sucking in the bear demon and threw the rosary beads back over his arm. They all rushed over to see if he was okay. Kagome was first. She noticed immediately the bear's arm was gone. She pointed this out to the others and told them to find it. She ran to Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha are you okay?" He looked shaken a bit but really okay.  
  
"You shot at me."  
  
"Only to save you!"  
  
"Only to save me." She looked down at him.  
  
"Yes, only to save you. Now pull that thing out of your sleeve so we can go get the shard."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"You can't?"  
  
"Hama no Ya. I can't touch it." She looked at his eyes. They were filled with pain.  
  
"That's what it was. What bound you to the tree? Hama no Ya?"  
  
"No. Kikyo bound me to the tree with a Hama no ya." He closed his eyes as though trying to forget.  
  
"I-I'm so sorry." She yanked the arrow out of the tree and walked quickly to be with the others.  
  
"Ka-Kagome! Wait." He followed after her. She had continued to walk. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. Her eyes were filled with her own pain. The pain of rejection.  
  
"Inuyasha, if you keep-" He brought her face close to hers and his breath was warm across it. Her lips touched his gently. His hand supported her cheek. She felt her body close to his and his arm around her waste. They broke apart. Silence. She blinked and looked down.  
  
"We shouldn't be doing this here! We shouldn't even be doing this."  
  
"Why not?" Her eyes were suddenly angered.  
  
"We're avenging Kikyo's death are we not." She began to walk away.  
  
"Kagome please!" He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. "Why do you keep bringing this up? I don't need you to help me avenge anyone's death! Kikyo's death while tragic isn't hurting me! She wants to kill me! I want the Shikon no Tama. Of course I want to kill Naraku. He ruined the life I once had. But that life is over!" She continued walking. "Kagome please!"  
  
"Osuwari." She said defiantly back and walked away again. 


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Inuyasha but I'd sure like to try! ^_^ Laurynn*  
  
Chapter 11  
  
As Kagome approached the others they could tell something was wrong.  
  
"We got the jewel shard!" Shippo hollered.  
  
"Shippo, give it to Kagome." Miroku told him sternly. He obeyed and she pulled out her glass bottle that held the other loose shards. She put it in and corked it and walked away.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango ventured at Kagome's back. Kagome did not acknowledge her and continued to walk.  
  
About ten seconds later Inuyasha ran up.  
  
"Where did she go?" They all stared at him.  
  
"What did you do?" Sango asked him warily. He looked around for some help to get him out of the question but no one said anything.  
  
"How come it's always my fault?" He asked defensively.  
  
"Well, she went to see if you were okay. What else could've made her mad?" Sango asked.  
  
"I don't know. She shouldn't get mad over stupid things. Now where did she go?"  
  
"What kinds of stupid things?" Shippo asked suspiciously from Kirara's back.  
  
"I can't deal with this." He told himself and began to run in the direction of their village.  
  
"Well, if Kagome and Inuyasha are gone I guess there really isn't any point in staying here."  
  
"I guess your right." Sango agreed with Miroku, for once.  
  
"And I'm not walking back either." She declared. She hopped on Kirara. "You coming?" Miroku got on too with Shippo on his shoulder and they were off.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome found herself looking down upon the village not to long after she had began walking. Well, maybe she was just mad and realized she was thinking about this kiss most of the way back. She walked down into the valley. She didn't want to go home. They would know something had happened. She went to Kaede's hut.  
  
"Kaede?"  
  
"Yay child?" She looked up from the garment she was sewing.  
  
"Can I come in."  
  
"Aye. What ails ye?" She said, looking at Kagome's angry face.  
  
"Just Inuyasha." She sat down on the hard floor.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"He . keeps trying to pretend he doesn't have feelings for.Kikyo."  
  
"Maybe he doesn't." Kagome looked up.  
  
"Yes, he does."  
  
"Did he tell ye this?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then how does ye know?"  
  
"His eyes." Kagome laid down on the floor, next to Kaede's feet. "When he looks at me, I can see it."  
  
"What can I do child?" Kagome looked up.  
  
"Whenever I feel bad, my mom.she always makes brownies."  
  
"Brownies?"  
  
"You probably don't have them here. I'll bring them sometime." Kaede slid onto the floor, which is a big deal for her old age, and sat beside Kagome.  
  
"What are these brownies? Maybe we do have them." Kaede began to play with Kagome's hair and as they talked she felt her eyes began to droop. The last image in her head was the wall of the hut.  
  
***A couple hours later.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to the wall of the hut. Someone was playing with her hair. She closed her eyes again. She must've drifted off for a second. But wait! Something in the corner caught her eyes. Were those Sango's clothes? She wasn't in Kaede's hut anymore! She sat up. It was not Kaede who was playing with her hair but Inuyasha. She pulled it out of his grasp and stroked it, as though he had mutilated it. Afraid to look at him, she stared at the ground but the silence was screaming and hurting her. She felt a tear leak out and fall down her cheek. It hit the ground.  
  
"Kagome? Why are you being like this?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Yes. Why."  
  
"There is no why. It just is."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"It just is and I can't take away your love for her no matter how much I love you back." Inuyasha didn't have to ask whom she meant, but she cut him off again. "And even if you don't need me for her, you need me to find the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"I would never use you like that? And why do you think I love her?"  
  
"Your eyes. When I see them, they remind me that I'll never be yours." She turned away.  
  
"Kagome, look at me." She wouldn't. He put his hand under her chin and guided her eyes to his.  
  
"I love you. And I love no one else." The corners of her mouth flew up a little.  
  
"You openly admit it?" She hugged him. He held her. The one he loved. "That's the first time." She fell back sleep against his chest as he leaned on the wall.  
  
****Another couple of hours later.  
  
"I wonder what happened." She heard Sango's voice ask.  
  
"Well, hopefully now they won't fight as much." She heard Miroku's voice reply.  
  
"That's for sure!" She heard Shippo's voice agree. She opened her eyes. Inuyasha was asleep next to her, still against the wall and she was still cuddled up against his chest. His arm was around her. She felt his warmth. She smiled. She sat up and gently let his arm fall on to his lap.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed. She rubbed her eyes.  
  
"What time is it?" They all stared at her. "Oh never mind." She reached into her bag and pulled out a watch, which read eleven o'clock. Meanwhile Sango was eyeing Inuyasha.  
  
"So, what exactly happened.between you and Inuyasha?"  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"You can't say nothing! You were sleeping together!" Miroku pointed out.  
  
"But it wasn't like that!"  
  
"How was it like?" Sango asked, hands on her hips.  
  
"I just fell asleep!"  
  
"On him, with his arm around you?"  
  
"You're siding with him?" Kagome asked outraged.  
  
"Well, you're avoiding all his questions!" Sango retorted angrily.  
  
"Like what? What has he asked me that I haven't answered?"  
  
"What happened between you? What's going on? What happened back when we fought the demon?"  
  
"I-I pierced him with an arrow." She whispered. "Just as Kikyo did." They said nothing for a while.  
  
"Well, what happened?" Sango pushed her on.  
  
"I .I fell in love."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"And.Kikyo?"  
  
"What about her?" She yelled at Miroku.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all." He said, withdrawing a bit. She stood up grabbed and her backpack. Inuyasha had his eyes open but was still leaning against the wall. She turned to leave and made eye contact with him. She walked out. Shippo ran after her. He stood up.  
  
"What happened?" Sango's eyes were glued to the floor, purposely not looking at him. Miroku wasn't looking at Inuyasha either.  
  
"What happened!?" He yelled.  
  
"We pursued the issue of what happened today. I believe we made her angry." He sighed and ran after her. By the time Kagome reached the well, he was sitting on the brim.  
  
"Why? Why did they have to?" She ran into his arms.  
  
"That's how humans are. You learn to live with their imperfections." She smiled into his kimono. He stroked her hair.  
  
"Stay, won't you?" She pulled away. "I hate being away from you." He added. He drew her up close and kissed her. She was in bliss. She sunk back down into his arms.  
  
"For a little while." She walked hand in hand back to the village where Inuyasha and Miroku sat and talked quietly in a corner. Sango was already sleeping, or so it seemed, when they came back.  
  
*****The next day.  
  
Kagome woke first, probably because she had slept all the day the previous day and night. She sat up and went outside. It wasn't even light yet. She walked outside. She strayed into the woods, preferably to her favorite spot, but not intentionally, that is where she ended up. The tree. Her tree. She climbed to where she first met Inuyasha. She sat on the roots and leaned against the tree. The sun's fingers were shining over the horizon, but just enough so that there was a thick bluish haze hanging around the morning air. She shut her eyes and breathed in the scent of the forest. His forest. Inuyasha's forest.  
  
"Hasn't being kidnapped taught you anything?" She opened her eyes. Below her, standing in the clear, was Miroku.  
  
"I thought you were asleep." She said leaning back against the tree and closing her eyes again.  
  
"I was."  
  
"Well, you must've woken up in time to follow me out here."  
  
"I did."  
  
"Well, the answer to your question is: If I ever get kidnapped again, I won't be afraid because Inuyasha will rescue me. No matter what."  
  
"That's no reason to go wandering around in the dark of the morning by yourself. He won't live forever you know."  
  
"I know perfectly well his and my own limitations."  
  
"Well, then you two have finally confessed your feelings?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So, then you're taken?"  
  
"I suppose." She opened one of her eyes suspiciously with her eyebrows raised and then opened them both to look at him.  
  
"Then there would be no reason why I should ask you to bear my child, would there?"  
  
"There most certainly wouldn't be." She turned her nose up and hopped down. The reason he had followed her had been for her safety, if she had assumed correctly, so she intended to go back without a fight.  
  
"Then I better do this quickly."  
  
"Do what?" She turned but he was already upon her. He pushed her up against the tree and kissed her. His staff hit the ground and he was holding her hands back tightly. She was fighting and kicking and squirming but he suddenly released pressure on her, their lips broke apart and he let her go.  
  
"MIROKU!" She smacked him as hard as she could. He picked up his staff, as if nothing happened, and turned the blunt end towards her. Her face was a deep crimson and she was madly shaking.  
  
"WHAT WERE Y-" As soon as she had opened her mouth, he shoved it in, directly hitting Kagome's loose tooth, and causing it to fly out of her mouth, and into Miroku's hand. She flew backwards and up from the momentum and her hands were clutching her mouth from the pain, as she landed on her back. Her eyes were full of tears and her tears were mixed with blood and they were slipping down her cheeks at a rapid pace.  
  
"Miroku, that's enough!" Sango screamed. "HIRAIKOTSU!" She slung the giant boomerang over her shoulder at Miroku and it knocked his staff out of his hand. Inuyasha caught it behind him and whacked him over the head with a sickening thunk. The last thing he saw was Sango catching the Hiraikotsu and looking over at him as he slumped into a dead faint. Inuyasha threw down Miroku's staff onto his limp body and rushed to Kagome.  
  
"Are you okay? What happened?" She shook her head. He picked her up and rushed her to Kaede's hut.  
  
"Kaede!"  
  
"Aye, child? What is it now?"  
  
"Kagome's tooth again! Please take a look." Kagome's hands were, once again, held by Inuyasha as she winced with pain as Kaede opened her mouth. She cleaned Kagome up before telling Inuyasha that there was no tooth.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Her tooth has been completely knocked out."  
  
"What? Let me see." Kagome opened her mouth again, to show him. By now she had stopped crying. She bowed to Kaede and thanked her. He picked her up and she left in Inuyasha's arms.  
  
"Maybe you should .get some rest."  
  
"My tooth fell out Inuyasha! I'll be fine. But I don't know if Miroku will be fine."  
  
"Who cares?"  
  
"Inuyasha, he might be really messed up and you don't even care!"  
  
"Don't stick up for him! That was really low. I told him he shouldn't have done anything."  
  
"YOU KNEW?"  
  
"Knew what?" Said Inuyasha backing up.  
  
"KNEW HE WAS GOING TO DO THAT!"  
  
"Well, not exactly."  
  
"What do you mean, not exactly???" She asked fiercely.  
  
"Well, we were trying to uh.beat Naraku and uh."  
  
"By letting Miroku kiss me?" She crossed her arms and turned away.  
  
"Well.let me.explain."  
  
"Don't think about it or I know your making it up. Just spit it out." When he failed to say anything, Kagome walked to the well and jumped. Inuyasha didn't try to stop her.  
  
~~~~~  
  
AHA! The plot thickens! MUAHAHAH! Lol.im really hyper today.^_^ R&R!!!! 


	12. Chapter 12

So, it's been awhile since I wrote this fic last. Thing was, was I wasn't getting any reviews and this fic was and is a mess. Whenever I read it through I see how badly it's pieced together and I didn't think it was really going anywhere so I stopped. But obviously there are still Inu fans who still want me to go with it so here I am, ready to rock and roll and get this fic back on the road.  
  
Later in it, I use some Japanese because some of it wouldn't have sounded right in English and even then I just use words like Iie = no, Hai = yes, Ai = love, and I put the meanings next to the word [like this] for the ones who don't know Japanese, even a little.  
  
So, now that I've started up again, I expect reviews! Even if it's small like: good, I liked it or no, to short or something simple at least!  
  
Arigato! [Thanks!]  
  
Laurynn I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Fuming, Kagome stormed to her room and threw herself onto her bed. Images of Inuyasha's face were racing through her mind. Why, she thought. Why wouldn't he tell me? He should have nothing to hide from me! Especially something that involves Miroku kissing me for no damn reason. Why? Why wouldn't he just say it? It would've been the truth and that was all I wanted!  
  
The only words her lips would make were "Why?"  
  
A silent tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha was at a loss for words. He didn't want to tell Kagome why. He didn't want her to know. She would've been angry and even Inuyasha didn't want to see Kagome angry.  
  
Why didn't she just leave it alone? He thought, staring into the well's depths.  
  
He was angry. With himself, with Kagome, with everyone. He had never wanted to get away from the place he loved more. He thought of the day when he first met Kagome. He supposed he wanted to get away that day too. Because she looked like Kikyo and I hate Kikyo, he reminded himself. He looked back at the village. Then he turned his back on it.  
  
He was racing and jumping, through the trees and the canopy if green, just trying to get away, just trying to leave. I can't get away, he thought to himself. There's no way I can. I'm condemned to be here forever, caught in this web of love.  
  
All he wanted was a way out.  
  
Jumping and running and feeling the wind on his face made him remember a time before Kagome, a time before Kikyo, a time when he had been alone, always alone and he was all he would ever have. Just to be free. That's all his soul was longing for: freedom.  
  
But something the back of his mind was screaming. He knew damn well that he couldn't be free and that he would never be free. Then he felt another part of his brain awake and began screaming too. He stopped running. He stopped jumping. He stood in silence, in a type of clarified dream.  
  
How can I be free?  
  
And the answer came. He'd been toying with the idea and had shared it to Miroku and maybe that was the reason Miroku had taken such desperate measures, to hurt Kagome. Maybe all he wanted was to be free too. But he did not want to be free from love.  
  
Somewhere in Inuyasha's heart he felt a pang of guilt. Miroku only wanted to be free. Every day, every hour, every minute, Miroku's life was slowly slipping away. He bowed his head.  
  
But in that moment, freedom went beyond the limitations of a dream and came into Inuyasha's grasp as the one thing he wanted: his freedom as a reality.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kagome? Are you in there?" Her mother was pounding on the door. Kagome didn't want her mother to know she was home and that she'd been crying, so she didn't respond. She just huddled closer to her pillow and cried herself to sleep for the rest of the day/  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There was a way. He started off again. Unsure of where he was going, he ran. He ran all day. It had become night but it hadn't felt like the day had gone by. Why, it had just been morning but when he came across a worn path that was quite familiar, he shook off the feeling that he'd been in a stupor throughout the day.  
  
Where he found himself, was almost expected. A cow mooed. He saw the magic three-eyed cow tied to a peg in the ground.  
  
He walked inside the skeleton of a giant dead animal.  
  
"Ahh, what do you want?" Said a feeble voice, who was mixing herbs together in a hewn bowl.  
  
"It's not what I want." Inuyasha told him. "It's what I need."  
  
"Since when have you stopped wanting things, as selfish as you are?" Asked the man, giving him a stern look. Inuyasha paid no attention to the insult the man gave him and sat down beside the aged swordsmith.  
  
"It's...it's not about me anymore okay?" The man laughed at Inuyasha's words.  
  
"Trying to fool this old man with a kind act isn't going to work." Inuyasha sighed. He stood swiftly and grabbed Toutousai by his lapel and yanked him up. His herbs flew everywhere.  
  
"Would you like me to put it straight to you or do you want it sugar- coated?" Toutousai began to gasp and Inuyasha dropped him. He sat up.  
  
"Show some manners to your elders, boy!" But Inuyasha wasn't listening.  
  
"Look, I didn't come here to get crap from a fool such as you! Now make me a sword!"  
  
"Make you a sword? Make you a sword? And what, may I ask, happened to your old one?"  
  
"Nothing happened to it, I just left it at the village." Inuyasha lied but if Toutousai knew better, which he did, he did not say anything. He seemed to be pondering the change Inuyasha had made from the last time they had met. Something was definitely wrong with him.  
  
"Are you drunk?" Inuyasha put his tongue in his cheek and said, "No."  
  
"Then what do you want from me?"  
  
"I need you to make me a sword."  
  
"There you go with this nonsense need thing again. Why do you need a sword if you already have one? A powerful one that only wants you to wield it and has thus far only shown its true power for you?" Toutousai looked at him sternly again but this time Inuyasha looked away.  
  
"Okay so I lied. It's for a friend but she needs you to make a sword for her!"  
  
"With what? It will be powerless against-" Inuyasha threw down a tooth in front of the old man.  
  
"What is this? You expect a sword from this?"  
  
"No." He reached up and pulled out one of his own fangs. "Those."  
  
"And what should I call this sword? Nayonayo [weak]?" The old man mocked him.  
  
"Iie, ai. [No, love.]" Toutousai examined the tooth.  
  
"This human? You love her?"  
  
"Hai. [Yes.] "  
  
"And this is supposed to make an unstoppable sword? I've not heard such nonsense in my life."  
  
"Onegai shimasu [Please]...She's all I have."  
  
Inuyasha turned away. He knew Toutousai would make the sword and as he stepped out into the night air again he heard Toutousai say, "Hai, ai. [Yes, love.]" 


	13. Chapter 13

Oh no! It's the thirteenth chapter! Ohhhh! So, the reason this chapter took so long was because I'm rewriting all the previous chapters. Not really rewriting but more like revising. The first few chapters are really hard to read because I believe edited out all my HTML tags so sorry to everyone. I'm just getting started on the revising right now but I'll let you know when I'm done so if you want to, you can go back and read them or w/e. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Hmmm, I think I smell some brownies!

Laurynn

I don't own Inuyasha!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13 (buh buh buh!)

"Kagome are you going to school today?" Kagome opened her eyes and sat up. She looked out the window. Yep, it was definitely morning...but she didn't feel like going anywhere.

"Mom, I feel really sick." She lied. "I'm just going to stay home today."

"Alrighty sweetheart." She heard her mother's footsteps echo downstairs and Buyo scratching at her door but all she did was flop back down underneath the covers.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha! Where have you been?" Sango demanded rushing outside when she heard him approach the hut. "Off on a nighttime stroll?"

"It's none of _your_ business what I do or where I go."

"I believe it is a bit of my business since you chased Kagome away and knocked Miroku out!"

"So, all of it's _my_ fault! What about Shippo? I haven't done anything to make him upset have I?"

"What about him?" She asked. "He's been by that stupid well since early this morning so yes that's your doing also."

"Woman! Quit blaming these things on me! I will have no more of it!" And he stomped away.

"Wait! Inuyasha!" Inuyasha stopped. That was not Sango's voice. He turned sharply to see Miroku standing outside the hut. He felt another pang of guilt. Inuyasha did not speak.

"Did you do what we spoke of?" He asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha only nodded.

"Then I must apologize, my friend, for Kagome." Inuyasha nodded again.

"I understand, now, that you only did it for your freedom." Inuyasha replied. Miroku bowed and Inuyasha bowed back and as Miroku disappeared into the hut and Inuyasha disappeared into the forest Sango let out a sigh of frustration.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Running, running, running, running...jump!

Jaken landed softly in front of his master.

"Master," he began, bowing low. "He is inside. I was there last night also and _Inuyasha_ came."

"Last night? Inuyasha is much later than I anticipated."

"Master, I was listening. He said he needed it for his friend and not for himself." Sesshomaru said nothing. "Perhaps he does not wish to gain another sword. Perhaps he does not wish to fight you after all."

"Jaken, you speak nonsense. I still wish to kill him and he I."

Jaken was teetering on his toes which seemed to tell Sesshomaru he wasn't finished sharing.

"Anything else of interest?"

"Yes master." Jaken's voice lowered an octave as he spoke, "Inuyasha loves the _human_!"

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaaaagomeee!" Knock, knock, knock.

Kagome, from behind her locked door, said nothing.

"Mom wants to know if you want dinner with us." Her little brother told her.

"No."

"Mom says you need to eat something!" He shouted.

"No."

"Mom said you would say that. She wants to know if you want some soup."

"No."

"I'm telling her." Kagome did not refuse. She heard Sota going downstairs. She wasn't hungry. She just wanted to get away from this place. She wanted to be free.

She stood up and got dressed, putting the jewel shards in her pocket. She heard her mom come upstairs. She stopped moving so her mom would think she was still in bed.

"Kagome, do you want some soup?"

"No."

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Do you want anything sweetie?"

"No."

"If you do, let me know." Her mother returned downstairs. She could hear the talk of her family as they ate dinner.

She put on her socks and shoes slipped on her jacket and opened the window. She had a plan. She climbed out onto the ledge and worked her way to the roof on the other side of the house, careful not to make her footsteps heard. She made her way along the roof until it came to the end and lowered herself down onto the roof of one of the smaller shrines. Now she was on the first story. She found her way along the roofs, until she was at the entrance by the _torii_. She put her arms around one of the _torii's_ poles and slid down the side like a fireman on a fire pole.

She walked silently to the shrine of the well and went in. She kneeled in front it and looked over the brim. She folded her arms and put her head in them and stared down at the wood. She wanted to throw the shards over. She wanted nothing more to do with the well, or Sengoku Judai or Inuyasha or any of them. She took the jewel shards out of her pocket and looked at them.

"Goodbye." She raised her arm to throw them. But something was stopping her. Something was holding her arm back.

And when she turned around, she saw exactly what that was.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_What's wrong with Sango? Why doesn't she trust me? Better yet, why can't she leave me alone? Always trying to change my ways, foolish woman. What does she know? _

_Grr...It's irritating. _He was running through the forest thinking. Thinking about everything. Miroku had not meant any harm to Kagome at all by knocking her tooth out. That was mostly eating at Inuyasha's thoughts. Inuyasha knew that if somehow Toutousai and him created a sword better than the Tetsusaiga, he could somehow regain it from Sesshomaru and beat Naraku. Inuyasha had told Miroku about his thought for a sword and Miroku got Kagome's tooth because he was afraid to take it out himself. Miroku was only speeding up the process so that they could get back to hunting for Naraku, the one who Miroku was ever searching for to take the time bomb out of his hand. And now Kagome thought ..._Ahh, who knows what Kagome thought. _

_Well, _he asked himself. _How would I feel if a lecherous monk who asked me to bear his children and who was always feeling up on me came out of nowhere and knocked out my tooth? _He pondered it for a moment. _Uhhh, not too good. _

_But still she_-

And then he smelled it. His feet stopped running. His mind stopped thinking. His heart stopped beating.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"_Kikyo_?"

"That's right. And I'll be taking those if your just going to throw them away." Kagome sensed a Shikon jewel shard in her back. Was she working with or for Naraku?

"I'll _never_ give them to you!"

"Then I will make you suffer!"

"You would make me suffer anyway!" Yelled Kagome, buying as much time as she could. She had no weapons and judging that Kikyo had her bow and arrow and was screaming about making her suffer, Kagome didn't think the situation would work to her benefit.

"It does not matter. It's just you and me and there is no one here to hear you scream in agony."

"Why don't you just do a clean job and finish me quick?" Kagome asked, her frightened expression now creeping into her voice. She laughed a mirthless laugh, full of wicked and hateful anger.

"I want to make you pay for taking _everything_ from me!"

"What have I _ever_ taken that was important to you?"

"_Inuyasha! My sister! My village! The Shikon no Tama! MY SOUL!_ You've bewitched the people I loved and cared for _the most _and you stole the Shikon no Tama! You are my incarnation, as I've heard, so why do you not think as I do? Think of all the pain you've caused _me_! You-!"

"I WON'T!" Kagome screamed. "_You're the one who's stolen everything from me! I wandered into your world scared and helpless and Inuyasha and Kaede helped me! How can you DARE think I've stolen them from YOU!" _She raged. "_Why can't you see that everyone else is right and you're wrong! I AM your incarnation but damn you! Damn you and your blindness! Damn your stupid soul! Damn you if you think I am ANYTHING like you and I'm going to take orders from you, you worthless, terrible, vile, wicked_-"

"_SILENCE! How dare you speak to me like that! I have heard ENOUGH!" _She drew her bow. Kagome swallowed hard.

_I will not run. I will not hide._

_I will face my death with pride and honor. I will not fear this woman._

_I will not run._

But as Kikyo drew her arrow back, they heard a voice. A voice Kagome had never heard, that seemed to come from inside the well.

"_DON'T TOUCH HER!!!"_ Kagome turned her heard quickly to the voice but before she knew what had happened she felt an arrow pierce her arm. As she turned to scream at Kikyo for being so cowardly that she had to shoot at her opponent's back, someone caught her around the ankles and pitched her body forward. She saw the sky and the shrine in a blur before her head hit the side of the well and she went unconscious.

---------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
